Not Always The End
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own Jenny, her mother's and Zey's name. The rest isn't mine, except the plot. I'll tell you when something isn't mine or is mine._

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 1**

Andros looked on the map resting on the wheel of the red sports car TJ had lent him. He should almost be there according to it - and the scrap of paper with an address scribbled down in an almost unreadable handwriting.

Sure enough he reached the house a minute later. He pulled up onto the driveway and parked the car next to the black jeep. Sighing, he got out, leaving his duffle bag on the backseat… not that it was big enough to call it that, but for the lack of other names, TJ had dubbed it a backseat.

He walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell. After a minute the door was opened by a tall man. His brown hair was spiked; he had a pair of reading glasses resting on the tip of his nose and his deep brown eyes lit when he saw whom he opened the door for.

"Andros! Hey, didn't expect to see you here. Come in and don't mind the mess, I was just grading some essays." The man said.

"Tommy." Andros grinned. "Grading essays? What **have** they done to you?"

"Haha, very funny. So what brings you to Reefside?"

"Uncle Andros had enough of baby-sitting Zey. I swear the kid lives to make my life hell."

Tommy laughed.

"You can hide out here as long as you want."

"Thanks man." Andros replied gratefully.

"So, where did you get the car?" Tommy asked.

"Stole it from TJ." Andros replied casually, following Tommy into the living room.

The living room itself looked pretty decent, but when he glanced over at the dinner table he laughed. The table was covered with paper, but a small area was cleared, containing a neat pile of paper and a red marker lay on top of it.

"So that's what your PhD got you." Andros commented lightly. "A dinner-table invaded by paper and every sheet is screaming to be marked."

Tommy shrugged.

"It's not as bad as it looks. The kids are okay."

"And it helps that four of them are part of your team, right?"

"Actually, that would be the annoying part about it."

"It's your own fault. At least some of us know when to stop." Andros laughed.

"Yeah, that's why that morpher is still around your wrist, right?" Tommy smirked. "So, you had dinner yet?"

"Nope."

"Me either. How about I put away those essays and order some Chinese?"

Andros groaned.

"No chopsticks, I promise." Tommy quickly added, realising his mistake.

"It's been five years, damn it! I should be over it by now." Andros scowled.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Andros." Tommy warned. "It's been nine years since I got that letter from Kim and I still miss her. Just don't tell anyone I said that. Jason won't let me live it down if he found out."

A small smile played on Andros's lips.

"Oh no you don't or you'll have to find another place to hide from Zey and your brother and sister."

"For now." Andros smirked.

**An hour later**

Andros was sitting across from Tommy at the dinner table, slowly eating his food while glaring at the chopsticks that had been delivered with it. He really didn't hate chopsticks; they just held too many bad memories. Or rather, good ones he wanted to forget.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, I'll help you." Ashley smiled getting up from the picnic blanket._

_It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove and the retired Astro Rangers and Karone had decided to have a picnic. TJ and Carlos promised to get the food if they promised to get a blanket, Frisbee, basketball and soccer ball. So they wouldn't get bored, they had said. He should've known they'd get Chinese, but he didn't protest._

_Every time they eat Chinese Ashley would try to teach him how to use chopsticks. He could do so by now and Ashley knew, but he kept pretending he couldn't, creating the perfect excuse to have Ashley close._

"_You hold the chopsticks like this." Ashley was saying._

_By now she sat on her knees behind him, pressed against his back and arms over his shoulder, rearranging the chopsticks in his hand. When he held them right, she kept hold of his hand with one of her own and helped him pick up some food and bringing it to his mouth._

"_You do know he's faking it, right Ash?" Carlos asked and all rangers laughed._

"_Carlos, everyone knows both of them are faking it." Zhane pointed out. "But be honest, it's unbelievably cute."_

_Ashley stuck out her tongue at him and placed a kiss on Andros's cheek. Andros smiled and expertly picked up a piece of meat, offering it to Ashley. Ashley smiled at him and ate it. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, still hugging him from behind._

_A peaceful expression graced her face and Andros's smile grew, looking at the ring she was wearing on her left hand, his offer to forever. Soon they would say forever out loud and he found himself looking forward to it more and more._

_End flashback_

"So, what did the chopsticks do this time?" Tommy asked jokingly.

"They're here." Andros grunted in reply.

Tommy laughed softly and shook his head.

**Half a mile down the road**

"Come on, Jenny. Eat your dinner, than we'll go see if we can find Scrudly in one of the boxes." A young woman coaxed her daughter.

The almost four and a half year old glared back, cheeks puffed and arms folded.

"I wanna eat with chopsticks too." She whined, pleading with her mother.

"When you're bigger." Her mother replied, resolute.

"But mommy…" The girl tried again.

"Jeniffer Rosa Morgan, don't make me regret keeping you!"

The girl's eyes widened and she quickly picked up her fork and started eating. Her mother watched her with a soft smile. No matter what, she'd never regret having her daughter. She had given up her whole life for her child, but it had all been worth it.

'Well, maybe not all.' She mused as she munched on her Chinese take out. 'But I couldn't get him involved. Not after I found out about Jenny. It would have been too much to ask."

"Mommy?" Jenny asked tentatively. "What you thinking about?"

"You and how much I love you." She replied, smiling gently at her child. "Finished?"

The girl nodded violently and slid of her chair. Looking at the small amount of food left on her plate, she sighed softly and got up, picking up both plates.

"Come on, bring your fork to the kitchen and we'll go look for Scrudly."

Jenny let out a cry of joy and climbed back on the chair to retrieve her fork. Once she got it and her small feet found ground again, she ran to the kitchen and stretched as far as she could to dump the fork in the sink. A proud smile appeared on her face when the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the small kitchen. After her mother had emptied the rest of her plate in the trash and placed the two plates in the sink too, she pointed up to the second floor of the small cottage.

Jenny ran up to her new room, littered with boxes from moving in. One of those boxes contained Scrudly, her favourite stuffed toy. It used to be her mother's, but it had been hers since the day she was born.

Her mother come in only moments later and immediately took the lid of one of the boxes. Jenny went over to take a look. It only took about ten minutes and five boxes of stuffed animals to find Scrudly and Jenny squealed happily as she hugged it.

The stuffed panda smiled up at them with a black eye and a magic marker dot. The four year old had fallen in complete love with it from the first hug – and by now, the once vibrant yellow fur was faded to a yellowing colour, and the bright red had dulled to a soothing cherry, but both loved it just the same.

"Your uncle spoils you too much." Her mother commented as she eyed the boxes filled with toys and stuffed animals.

She was actually glad he did, because she hardly had any money left at the end of the month to do so. It didn't help much she was just now trying to earn her college degree by taking evening classes; Her pregnancy with Jenny had made her drop out. Luckily she would finish those studies soon and she'd be able to get a proper job to support Jenny.

She smiled when she watched her daughter yawn, rubbing the soft yellow belly of Scrudly.

"I believe it's passes someone's bedtime." She commented. "How about we get you off to bed and we'll start unpacking your stuff first thing after breakfast tomorrow?"

Jenny nodded weakly and yawned again, still hugging Scrudly close. Her mother quickly changed her into her pyjamas before laying her in her bed.

"Night sweetie. Sweet dreams." Her mother said, kissing her forehead.

"Night mommy. Love you." Jenny muttered in replied, before her eyelids slid shut and she drifted off to dreamland.

Her mother watched her daughter sleep for a moment, before leaving the room, keeping the door open slightly and went to her own bed room. After a quick shower she went to bed too, exhausted from the move. Her dreams weren't as sweet as her daughter's dream, though and through out the night, she kept moving around in her sleep, while memories of the past plagued her in her unconscious state.

A/N: **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I PASSED MY DRIVERS TEST YESTERDAY!** Hope you liked the chapter. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Jenny designed the house._

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: So what if I broke them up? It's an A/A story! Chances are high they're getting back together! But then again, you know the plot! You know what's going to happen!_

_**Juzblue**: Thanks, three whole years, darn that's long. Who do you think Jenny's mom is?_

_**Arwennicole**: School sucks! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_**The-power-of-love**: So you hate it? Darn, I'll have to do better._

_**Achlys**: Yes, of course both Kim and Ash might come back, but they will return to their former lovers if they do. Andros and Ashley are to perfect to couple them with anyone else… Most of the time._

_**Mz. Daydream**: As long as I have chapters in queue, I'll be able to update every day!_

_**Jenny**: I have no idea where I got the name from, sorry._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, I passed, WORLD BEWARE! Having half the story is a bit much, but yeah I got some._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 2**

"Kira, what are we doing here?" Conner complained.

"I'm looking for a part-time job - I need money." The yellow-clad figure replied. "Now shut up and help me."

"Are you sure you can combine it with that other part-time job?" Ethan inquired.

"That's why we're here."

"A supermarket?" Conner stated. "I swear I'll never understand girl-logic."

"That makes two of us." Ethan agreed.

It only took two minutes for Kira to let out a triumphant exclamation.

"Got it!" She declared.

"What?" The two boys asked in unison.

Kira pushed a small piece of paper under their noses.

'Babysitter wanted for an almost 4 1/2 year old girl. Interested? Call me.' A number and address was written down below that.

"Nice…" Conner said carefully. "But what if there's an attack while you baby-sit? You can't leave the kid alone."

"You haven't looked at the address yet have you?" Kira smiled. "It's just down the road from Dr. O."

"This must be your lucky day." Ethan agreed thoughtfully.

"How nice of you to have so much faith in me." Kira scowled. "I'll see you guys later."

She stalked off, shoving the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Girls." Conner sighed. "Come on, Ethan; let's go to Haley's."

An hour later Kira entered the Cyber Space, smiling brightly.

"Got the job?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Ethan and Conner told us. Down the road from Tommy's place, right? Couldn't get much better than that."

"I know. They just moved here and the mother, Anna, hadn't expected to get a reaction this fast. She just put it up. I'm going over this afternoon to meet her daughter, Jenny."

"Ask Conner for a ride, he was planning to go over to Tommy and get some help with his homework."

"That's never going to work… but it _does_ give me a ride." Kira sniggered. "Where are they?"

Hailey pointed to the computer corner. Sure enough all the three other rangers were crowded around one of the computers, staring at something on the screen. She smirked slightly and walked over.

"Hey Conner, I need a ride this afternoon." She called.

The three boys turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Kira. Where you need that ride to?" Conner asked.

"My new job?" Kira replied, smiling sweetly. "I'm going to meet the girl I'll be watching."

"You got the job?" Ethan asked with wide eyes.

"Congrates, Kira." Trent smiled, giving her a hug. "Don't listen to them. You deserve that job and I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Trent. At least someone believes in me."

**Two hours later**

"Why do I always end up going to houses that live in the middle of nowhere?" Kira muttered, walking up the path to a two-story cottage-like house.

A dull-black driveway stood off to the side, leading into a shed-like garage attached to the main part, a small ball bouncing around. Gravel from the pathway crunched underneath her boot as she took in the look and feel of the home; there were three windows on what seemed to be the upper level, and on the right of the door, off to the very side, was a small half-window and on the other side was a larger one.

Despite it's size, there was no loss in the abundance of plant life; flowers grew along the pathways and a plot of land was blooming brightly, a potted plant was sprouting on the small porch, and window box rested on the sill jutting out.

A glowing spark in one of the upstairs windows caught her eye, and, squinting, Kira could make out a little sun-catcher, messily painted, hanging on the other side, revolving slowly.

Finishing her examination, the yellow ranger couldn't help but feel like this was a wonderful home, and a safe haven for the kid she was about to baby-sit... now there was just the notion of the kid's attitude itself.

Raising her hand, Kira laid a finger on the old-fashioned bronze button and pressed...

A muffled voice called 'coming' and a moment later the door creaked open. The woman looked like she was in the middle of her twenties. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her dark brown eyes seemed dull somehow.

"Hi, I'm…"

"You must be Kira, I'm Anna." The woman smiled warmly.

Stepping into the house, the teenager was immediately faced with a wood staircase leading to the upper level - it winded slightly so all she could see was a rail staring down at her, a ribbon twined through the poles. Off to the side was a large room filled with a slightly torn couch and a low table strewn with papers, books and a few toys.

"Don't mind the mess, I'm still unpacking."

Shifting slightly, she bumped into a knob sticking out of a closet door, and stared at it for a moment, silently cursing it. Another door stood directly beside it, slightly ajar.

"C'mon," Anna faced Kira. "I'll take you on a tour." She showed her the room off to the side. "That's the living room/family room/play room to us, so feel free to do things in there," Pointing at the first door and second, she said, in their respective order, "That would be the closet – you can store anything you bring in there, and there's the bathroom, use at will," she added in a teasing voice.

Leading her down the hall, she met a wide space, broken by a half-wall/table in the middle. "Over there's the kitchen, you can cook, eat, use whatever food you find in the fridge and pantry, _and_ use the oven and stove – although Jenny likes sandwiches and salads just as well."

"That's your daughter, right?" Kira cut in, looking at the brunette quizzically. "Jenny?"

Smiling fondly, the woman nodded. "Yes, Jenny Morgan. She's in her room right now, and I'll show you that soon." She pointed at a door off to far side of the kitchen. "That leads to the garage." And she then motioned to the space around her, which was occupied by a medium sized table and two chairs. "I do most of my work here, and you can use it for homework too, but we mostly eat at the bar." She motioned to the table-like wall with a few stools by it.

Nodding, the pair turned back and walked up the stairs. At the top, she saw four doors – a small hall ending at one, with another at the side. At the other side of the stairs was another door, open and filled with bright sunlight. There was one more door, open, showing a bathroom. A closet sat in the long stretch of wall between the bathroom and the sunny bedroom.

"My room, bathroom, guest bedroom, and Jenny's room…" She led them to the closed door at the side of the mini-hall.

**Tommy's house**

Yawning, Andros trudged down the stairs. He and Tommy had spent half the night catching up and it was close to 1 p.m. right now. He had hardly been able to rise from his bed as it was. Going through the trouble of dressing had almost been enough to make him go back to bed again and catch a few more hours of sleep.

"Hey." A tired voice greeted. "Coffee?"

Andros looked up wearily when he entered the kitchen to see Tommy leaning against the counter, holding a steaming mug of coffee and suppressing another yawn.

"Yeah, but only if it wakes me up." He replied.

"I can't guaranty anything, since you're alien…"

Andros snorted, not able to bring up the energy to react to the teasing. Tommy poured another mug and handed it to him.

"So, did you sleep well? Hope that bed in the guestroom wasn't too uncomfortable. Jason always seems to find something to complain about it."

Andros let out a dry laugh, before sipping his coffee.

"No, it was fine. It's worse sleeping on Zhane's couch, I believe he wore it down after one too many quarrels with Karone."

Tommy laughed and Andros took another few sips of his coffee, feeling the caffeine slowly starting to wake him up. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and the two former red rangers looked at each other.

"You expecting someone?" Andros managed to ask.

"Not that I can remember." Tommy replied and shrugged. "I'll be right back."

Tommy put down his mug and left the kitchen. Andros could hear him walk to the front door and it being opened.

"Conner? What are you doing here?" Tommy's voice carried back into the kitchen.

Andros quickly wracked his tired brain and it managed to pull up that Conner was the name of the new red ranger. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this could get funny.

A/N: **Darn, I forgot this the last chapter:** This story is dedicated to; Jenny, for being such a wonderful beta-reader, Rosa, for being a great friend :P, and Melissa, for putting up with Condor and Devy. Hope you liked it. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, dedicated to you. No, Jenny will not be playing any guitars! She's 4 for heaven's sake! I don't say it's not possible, but I just think it's horribly wrong! Andros is sleeping on Zhane's couch when he's babysitting Zey. Yes, he DOES have his own house._

_**The real vampire**: No Kira/Conner this time, Jenny begged._

_**Mandy**: Glad you liked the flashback._

_**Juzblue**: I wanna know who you think she is! And I'm not telling you what happened to Ashley, you'll just have to read the story._

_**Jenny**: Don't cry! You're one of my bestest of friends! I don't know what I'd do without you! Okay, the rest of your review I answered over AIM, didn't I?_

_**DV2**: Glad you can._

_**NinjaStorm4Life**: Well, this would be next._

_**Serenitylovegod**: Glad you like my story!_

_**DizneeDol**: Always._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 3**

Kira blinked at the brightness of the room. It was in shocking contrast to the dimly lit mini-hall. The walls were a gentle yellow and the furry carpet looked golden in the sunlight streaming in from the window. The sun catcher glittered, leaving sun-lit spots on the floor.

Against one wall an open cupboard was placed, a few stray toys littering the shelves. Boxes had been piled up before it. On the other side of the room stood a bed. The headboard stood against the wall next to the room's window. A red mosquito net hang down from the ceiling and surrounded the bed. One end of the opening was put over the headboard and the other end hang over the footboard, creating a tent-like idea. From the centre of the mosquito net dangled a colourful dreamcatcher.

A hoop covered in bright colours circled over a smaller circle exactly the same. Vibrant orange, cool turquoise, and majestic violet strands attached the two hoops together at their respective colours.

Hanging off from the large hoop were three long yarn woven strings with three miniature hoops exactly like the smaller of the two above hoops, one on each. An intricate web of blue was woven tightly in each, and the one above.

A thick web of feathers, strings, beads and hoops hung down and tinkled softly from the mosquito net.

The bed was littered with stuffed toys in all, kinds, shapes, sizes and colours, but mainly yellow and red. One red and yellow panda rested against the pillow of the neatly made bed.

A little girl was trying to pull open one of the drawers under the bed. She was wearing a yellow sundress and her long brown hair was pulled into a French braid. Her small feet were bare.

"Jenny!" Anna half said, half cursed.

The little girl immediately ceased her efforts to open the drawer and turned around to look at her mother innocently.

"I can't leave you alone for one second, can I?" Anna sighed. "There's nothing in that drawer yet. Why would you want to open it?"

"I wanted to fill it?" Jenny answered innocently.

"Not alone young lady." Her mother scowled playfully. "Now come over here and meet Kira. She'll be your new baby-sitter."

Jenny happily got to her feet and bounced over. The young girl hardly reached Kira's hip, but she looked up happily grinning at Kira.

"Hi!" She greeted happily. "Will you play with me?"

Kira looked over at Anna for a moment, not sure how to react.

"If you don't have anything else to do. I still have a lot to unpack and it would be nice if Jenny wasn't running around begging for attention…" Anna said, trailing off. "If you want to can even help Jenny unpack her toys and get them to fit in the cupboard."

"Please?" Jenny begged and Kira had to smile.

The girl was absolutely adorable and seemed to be the splitting image of her mother. Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth and her golden-brown hair glowed in the sunlight.

"Sure." Kira answered. "I finished my homework already, so I've got time."

"Thank you." Anna said, obviously relieved. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Kira nodded and Anna left the two alone.

**Tommy's house**

Andros leaned against the counter, grinning as he listened to the conversation between Tommy and Conner. Apparently Conner was trying to get Tommy to help him with his science homework and Tommy was flatly refusing to. A snigger escaped his lips as Conner resorted to begging.

Conner's begging suddenly stopped and Andros realised the kid must have heard it. He could hit himself, knowing the kid would probably drool all over him, or at least Tommy had made it sound like he did that whenever Jason came to visit.

The next thing Conner said was too soft for him to make out, but the next thing he heard were footsteps coming his way. Sighing he prepared himself for what was bound to come. Sure enough a second later Conner appeared in the door opening. Tommy stood behind him with an apologetic expression on his face and Andros shrugged, though it went unnoticed to Conner.

"Wow." Conner breathed, staring at Andros. "You're the red Astro Ranger."

"Yeah and you must be Conner." Andros replied lightly, obviously shocking the boy by knowing his name. "Tommy's told all of us a lot about you and the other rangers. He's been trying to keep us up to date, but almost always forgets to call."

Conner just gaped at him.

"Conner, move. You're blocking the way." Tommy complained, pushing him out of the away.

Then he entered the kitchen again and took another sip of his coffee after picking up the mug again.

"So, anything new happening?" Tommy inquired, trying to stop Conner from staring at Andros for a moment.

Conner seemed to snap out of his trance for a moment and turned to Tommy.

"Yeah, actually, Kira's found herself a baby-sitting job just down the road from here. Apparently some mother and her daughter moved into that cottage that was covered with all that poison ivy and those other plants. You hardly recognize it now it's been renovated." Conner replied, then turned back to staring at Andros. "Are you really an alien?"

"Conner!" Tommy hissed.

"Do I look alien to you?" Andros questioned coolly.

"No." Conner answered, stunned.

"Well, than that's your answer."

"Okay…" The answer seemed to satisfy Conner for now. "So what brings you here? Some kind of secret mission?"

"I'm hiding." Andros replied plainly.

"Wow, from who? Some new evil overlord? An old enemy?" Conner asked excitedly.

"A new evil overlord named Zey." The Kerovan man replied, actually managing to keep a straight face, even looking quite grave.

Tommy snickered when Conner's expression clearly showed he actually believed it. The Red Dino Ranger was a good kid, but easily believed anything he was told.

**Later that night**

Anna sighed as she watched her daughter sleep. Kira had stayed almost all afternoon and she had Jenny had become great friends. Placing a last kiss on her daughter's forehead she went downstairs to wash the dishes.

She was almost finished with drying off the dishes when a sudden noise startled her. Immediately she tensed. She had made the mistake of not being on her guard once and she had paid dearly. She wouldn't make that same mistake again.

"Whoa, girl. It's okay, it's just me." A voice said as a man stepped into the kitchen.

"Don't scare me like that." Anna complained, fear clear in her eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to, but I can't exactly enter through the front door either. If Tommy ever saw me here there would be a lot of explaining to do and seeing you, no matter how much you've changed, it would be like putting two and two together. He might be dense, but he's not stupid." The man warned. "Now where's my niece?"

"She already asleep, stupid."

"Darn, did I really run that late? Oh well, I'll see her next time I visit." The man smiled.

"Just make sure you call beforehand. We can't have you run into anyone that might give this away like last time. I don't want to move again."

The man sighed and wrapped her into an awkward hug.

"You two will be safe here. I promise. I picked Reefside because of the new ranger team and because this house was empty, so close to their base. No one will be crazy enough to come after you and Jenny right under their noises."

"They don't exactly know who I cam, so I don't really have ranger protection!" Anna protested. "And even if I did, I don't want it. I told you this isn't they're business, don't get them involved."

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I kept my mouth shut and I will continue to do so or I'd lose your case and I'm not planning on doing that."

"You're a true friend. Thanks for being there for me and Jenny." Anna sighed, relaxing in his embrace a little.

"I'll always be here for you two." The man vowed gently. "Always."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: It's fun making Conner drool! Jenny is always adorable, most 4 year olds still are. Yeah, Anna is hiding something. :P_

_**MaxCobra**: Yeah, Ashley will be appearing in the story at the end and she might get back together with Andros, but I'm not telling. No, it will not be Hailey/Tommy, I'm planning to bring Kim back and if they'll be Trent/Kira, it will be just a few fleeing moments, hinting on a relationship._

_**The real vampire**: Here's more._

_**Juzblue**: Why won't you tell me:( I don't like that! I wanna know!_

_**DizneeDol**: Glad you liked it._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Well, this is what's next._

_**XRachX**: Thanks! I'm beaming right now!_

_**Arwennicole**: No need to wait any longer._

_**Jenny**: Yeah, your namesake is cute! Yes, you did beg for it! Go barf somewhere away from my stories! I don't want them to be covered with sick! Oh, and it might help to stop taunting people!_

_**Serenitylovegod**: Thanks for the complements! I'm really glad you like it!_

_**Melissa/GreendayFan1**: Reviewing backwards can be fun! But it really might help reading the chapters before reviewing, you're getting confused!_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Conner bounded into Haley's café, eager to tell his friends about his encounter with **THE** most interesting Red Ranger around. He immediately spotted his friends in the corner. Kira was animatedly telling a story and even Hailey had come over to listen.

"Hey, guys. Guess what!" He greeted as he walked over.

"Oh, hey Conner. As I was saying, she's the _cutest_ girl you've ever seen. Jenny is really, really sweet. I swear, you can't imagine a better child to baby-sit. She's great, just wait till you meet her." Kira continued, a warm smile on her face.

"It really must have been your lucky day, Kira." Trent grinned back.

"Yo, guess!" Conner said more loudly.

"I still don't think it's the smartest thing you could do, but at least the kid doesn't seem to bad. Good luck." Ethan told Kira.

"Don't mind him, Kira. If there's an attack, I'll keep an eye on her. We'll just have to find a solution to whom will be monitoring the fight." Hailey offered.

"Maybe Andros could come in handy there." Conner muttered.

Suddenly the eyes of his friends and Hailey were fixed on him.

"What did you say?" Hailey asked.

"I said Andros might come in handy there." Conner replied.

"Andros who?" Trent asked.

Conner quickly looked around if the coast was clear and grinned.

"Andros the red ranger from space?" Conner smirked.

"Wait, Andros is here?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, he's hiding out at Dr. O's." Conner grinned smugly at knowing this piece of information before the others.

"Hiding? From who?" Ethan asked warily.

"A new evil overlord named Zey." Conner said with his nose in the air, obviously satisfied with himself.

The three other rangers looked shocked, but Haley laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Conner asked, confused.

"Who told you that?" Haley asked through her giggles.

"Andros himself." Conner replied smugly. "Why?"

"Zey…" Hailey started, trying to control her laugh. "Zey is his two year old nephew."

Now the other three rangers started laughing too and Conner's face fell. Andros had lied to him. A fellow red ranger had actually lied to him.

"Oh, come on, Conner." Kira giggled. "You have to admit it's funny. A ranger saying his two year old nephew is the newest evil overlord."

Conner made a face at her and dropped down on an empty couch, sulking. His good mood had flown right out of the window. Hailey walked of and soon returned with Conner's favourite smoothie.

"It's on the house." She added as she before returning to behind the bar again.

**Tommy's house**

"Think Conner figured it out yet?" Andros smirked.

"If he's at Haley's then, yeah, she'll probably will have pointed it out to him." Tommy replied grinning. "He'll probably be disappointed, though."

"I didn't lie!" Andros protested jokingly. "Zey **IS** the next evil overlord. Zhane and Karone just haven't realised it yet."

Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"Don't let them hear it."

Andros shrugged and smiled innocently. His mind slowly but surely drifting back to a day about five and a half years ago.

_Flashback_

_Ashley practically skipped over to him when she spotted him waiting for her. The horizon was swirling with orange and pink as the sun slowly set behind her, creating a glowing aura around her, making her even more breathtaking than she already was. The water of the lake was softly lapping against the sandy shore, the sound doing nothing to calm his raging nerves._

"_Hey." She greeted happily as she flung herself into his arms._

"_Hey." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a light kiss on her lips. "What's got you so happy?"_

"_We just got word from Adam." She replied. "Tanya just gave birth to a son. They named him Micheal."_

_He smiled and kissed her again._

"_You did congratulate them from me?" He asked, holding onto her tightly._

"_Of course I did." Ashley smiled back, then buried her face in the crock of his neck, enjoying the embrace._

_A playful smile teased the edges of Andros' lips._

"_So, that's three right?" He asked._

"_Hmm?" Ashley made a questioning sound._

"_Three ranger kids? Callie, Bryan and now Micheal. You can't help but wonder who's next."_

"_What do you mean?" Ashley asked, a little shocked as she pulled back._

_Andros smiled at her mischievously and released her. He dug something out of his pocket and dropped down to one knee. He popped open a velvet box, revealing an elegant silver ring with three gems set in it. The middle one was fiery crimson and the other two were a bright gold; obviously the gems were the same as her necklace._

_Ashley's eyes widened and she gasped._

"_Ashley Hammond, I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to spent forever with you. Please… marry me?"_

_Her eyes began to shine with tears and a stray one slipped down her cheek. She tried to answer, but the words were strangled in her throat and all that came out was a choking sound, so she settled on nodding eagerly. Her knees gave way and she dropped down in the sand, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, a dry sob escaping her lips._

_Andros hugged her for a moment, before gently prying her arms from his neck. Holding her hands in one of his, he used the other to clumsily pull the ring from the box and slip it around her finger. His eyes caught hers as he did so, joy radiating from their smiles._

_Once the ring was properly settled around her finger, he moved his hand to hold onto her hands too and he leaned over, placing a feather light kiss on her lips._

"_I love you, Andros." Ashley whispered when he pulled back. "I love you so much."_

_End Flashback_

"You okay?" Tommy asked, startling Andros out of his musings.

"Yeah, just thinking about old times." Andros sighed. "I'm going for a walk."

Standing up, he walked out of the door.

"I'll be back later."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I can claim the lyrics as my own. Take that fanfiction! Tell me what you think of it._

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Glad you liked the flashback, it was supposed to be sweet! NO, Andros is not going to fall in a great sinkhole!._

_**XRachX**: Thank you SO much. I'm so glad you like my story. Yeah, Jason will be in this story, Callie is his daughter. :-P_

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, but that would ruin the story! She's supposed to get back in some chapters later! Just don't know exactly when yet._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, not soon, but they might get together again, yeah._

_**The real vampire**: I love to torment Conner!_

_**Jenny**: You tell me why the review was so short and you weren't online? Okay, so I wasn't online either, but I came in about 10 minutes after! I was out with a friend for a moment._

_**DizneeDol**: Glad you liked the Conner thing, I hope it would turn out funny!_

_**Serenitylovegod**: I'm not really being nice to Conner, am I? Oh well, if it makes people love… Conner, beware, I'm after you!_

_**Mz. Daydream**: There'll be a lot of more flashbacks in this story. I'm going to have so much more fun in the future with Zey, just wait._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 5**

Andros slowly walked through the woods. His thoughts were madly dancing crazy circles. He and Ashley had been so happy together. After he proposed it was all she could talk about for the first month or two. They had started talking about their future together, seriously this time. Marrying on Earth, then going to live on KO-35… and after that…

A sigh escaped his lips. They had started discussing the possibility of a family of their own. Ashley had been a bit careful about bringing up the subject at first, but once he had managed to assure her there was nothing he wanted more, she had been more than happy to talk about it. They had even already decided what to name their first child.

He had never been more crushed when her ring had been returned to him while he was on KO-35 for a few months. It had been sent to him with a short note, telling him she couldn't be with him anymore. His heart still ached whenever he thought back to that day.

He had been stuck on KO-35 for another month and when he returned, Ashley had disappeared without a trace about a month earlier. He had tried everything, but finding her had turned out impossible. After three months of searching, he had faced the undeniable and given up hope of ever finding her – and ever loving again.

Andros kept walking for an hour before finally returning to Tommy's house. It was empty, but Tommy had left a note on the fridge telling about Randall, the headmistress, wanting to speak to him urgently.

With a sigh, Andros dropped down on the couch and turned on the radio to drown out the silence. After a while a new song started, the lyrics immediately catching his attention.

_You're gone  
I've lost count of how long  
Once you were mine  
Now you're hers divine_

_But you're still here  
And you won't go  
It's hard to know  
But you're gone_

_I turn and see  
A face in the crowd  
I see you and look again  
But you're gone_

_Everywhere I go  
Everything I do  
You haunt my heart  
Never leaving me alone  
But you're gone _

I moved on  
Put you behind me  
Yet at night I cry  
And you're gone

I live now  
But my heart lives back then  
I shiver at your touch  
But you're gone

_I can't help but wonder  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me?  
But you're gone_

_At night I pray  
Hoping for a better day  
But you're still gone _

My heart broken  
I close my eyes  
My breathing slows  
But you stay gone

Misty tears filled his eyes as he listened. It struck too close to home and he couldn't help but wonder. Where was Ashley now? Had she found someone new to love? Did she ever think of him? Did she even remember what they had?

He knew one thing would plague him till the day he died. What had made her leave so suddenly? They were going to get married as soon as he got back from KO-35 and she never ever showed any signs of wanting to get out of it.

Angrily he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. What was the use of dwelling on the past if it wasn't going to bring Ashley back anyway? Ashley was probably happily married already to some bloke and had the perfect little family, maybe even with a bouncing kid, but she would surely be expecting one.

And where was he? At a friend's house, hiding from the perfect little family his sister had formed, missing Ashley whom left his life five years ago. Not even trying to find himself a new love.

He already dreaded the moment Karone would go in labour to deliver her and Zhane's second child. Then he would have to return to KO-35 and get the life he could've had rubbed under his nose again. He knew they didn't mean to and that they couldn't help wanting him being part of their kids' lives, but sometimes her truly hated his brother and sister for being happy and wanting to include him.

A small smile started to form on his lips as he thought of his nephew. The kid was a menace, just like his daddy, there was no denying that, but he had his cute moments. Andros clearly remembered the day Zey said his first word. He had been there too. 'A-doos', he had said, clearly trying to speak his uncle's name as he had reached up to Andros to be held.

Andros leaned back and let his head rest on the back of the couch, his eyes sliding shut.

_Dream_

_He looked around, unsure of where he was. He seemed to be on KO-35 somewhere, but he had never seen the place before._

"_Daddy!" A little voice called._

_As he spun around he noticed a three-year-old boy running his way, his arms stretched out. His brown hair was streaked with blond locks and the sparkling eyes that were fixed on him were a mixture of deep brown and hazel._

_His mind panicked. He didn't know this boy. What was he supposed to do! But when the boy reached him, he seemed to move automatically, scooping the boy up in his arms and hugging him as his small arms slipped around his neck._

"_Hey Nate, where's mommy?" He heard himself ask teasingly._

"_She's coming." The boy replied, not loosening his grip. "Is today going to be just the three of us?"_

"_Until your sister comes out of school, yes." He replied, placing a kiss on the side of the boy's head._

_When he looked passed the boy his breath caught in his throat as he spotted an angelic figure staring at him and his son. A soft bright smile played on her lips and her hair was softly picked up by the wind._

"_Andros…" A voice was calling from far away. "Andros… Come on man, wake up."_

_End dream_

"Andros!"

Andros eyes snapped open and he looked straight in Tommy's face.

"Oh, good, I though you were never going to wake up." Tommy was saying. "I've been trying to wake you up for about ten minutes straight."

Andros snorted.

"Sorry, I guess the journey exhausted me more than I thought." He replied, his mind still clinging to the dream he had been awoken from.

What did it mean? If it meant anything at all, of course. He knew it had been Ashley staring at him. She looked different somehow, older, more mature. And Nate, that wasn't the name they had agreed on if they ever had a boy. Or maybe…

It was as if a stone was dropped in the pit of his stomach. Maybe the boy wasn't hers at all, maybe someone else had granted him the boy. But he'd never betray the memory of how happy they had been together, right?

"Hey, are you okay?" Tommy inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. Give me a minute and I'll be fine. Just had a bit of a disturbing dream."

"Want to talk about it?" Tommy asked, sounding concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine. So what did Randall need you for?"

"Oh, the usual bull."

And when Tommy started to elaborate, Andros knew, relieved, that he had successfully diverted Tommy's attention.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yes, of course she had a reason! Andros just doesn't know it! Why wouldn't Andros spent 5 years feeling sorry for himself? He did 2 when Zhane 'died'. Karone is VERY pregnant again. :P_

_**XRachX**: Well, I had a few chapters ready before I put the story up, but I ran out of them already, so when you find a bad chapter in, tell me and I'll see what I can do to change it._

_**Juzblue**: Thanks! I really wasn't sure if the song would be a hit! I'm still not telling either!_

_**The real vampire**: Glad you like the song._

_**Mandy**: Thank you! I'm beginning to feel proud of that song now._

_**Serenitylovegod**: Yay, another someone who liked my song._

_**DizneeDol**: Yeah, it's sad, but right now, this is a sad story. The dream might indeed be the future, but I'm not telling._

_**Anonymous**: Thank you._

_**Jenny**: Parents suck like vacuum cleaners! Actually, I don't know what the song is named… I know, bad me. Maybe 'You're Gone'? Who says Ashley is Nate's mother? Maybe Andros really did move on._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Like I told Jenny, maybe Ashley isn't the mother, maybe she is. That smilie is cute._

_**NinjaStorm4Life**: This is next._

_**The-power-of-love**: YOU HATE IT. cries_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 6**

A week had passed already and Mesagog seemed to be laying low. Both Tommy and Andros knew not much good could come of that - the calm before the storm that foretold all too much all too often.

During the past week Andros had met the rest of the Dino team, spent a lot of time in Tommy's secret basement while Tommy was teaching, wondering around the forest or just sit around doing nothing. It was a welcome break, though.

At the moment he was talking a walk again. Tommy had come home with a mountain of essays begging to be graded and he didn't want to do it in the weekend, so Andros had left to give him some peace to do it.

A sigh escaped his lips. Friday again, if he was right, Conner was to his soccer practise, Trent was helping Hailey in the Cyberspace, Ethan was probably hanging out there and Kira had been able to catch a ride from Tommy, needing to baby-sit Jenny again.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and it didn't come from under his own feet. Immediately he dropped into a fighting stance, his ears and eyes strained to locate the source of the sound. To his right something black streaked through the trees.

"Tyranodrones." Andros muttered, remembering Tommy's (somewhat) detailed description of them. "Okay, then… let's see what these guys have against ."

Reacting to his call, ten drones appeared from between the trees, successfully surrounding him.

"Guess the only way for me to get through is to fight you." Andros shrugged. "Let's rocket!"

Pressing the morphing combination on his morpher, a red light surrounded him accompanied by a sudden rush of adrenaline. When the light faded, the red Astro Ranger stood in the middle of the forest.

"Spiral Saber!" He called, not even bothering with hand-to-hand battle.

He quickly slashed the drone right in front of him across the chest. Spinning around in a full circle hoping for a lucky hit. He got several, but some drones were smart enough to jump back, before attacking him from behind. He crumpled under the sheer weight of the mutant, falling face forward into the dirt, losing his saber during the fall. Luckily the drone's momentum made it roll off him, right into a tree, knocking it out.

Andros quickly pushed up and got back to his feet only to be attacked from the front and getting knocked down again. This time he used his own momentum to throw the drone of him into another tree. When he got to his feet again he was prepared for the coming attack. He leaped into the air and somersaulted over the drone.

In the moment it took the drones to register what happened and turn around, he looked around for his sabre - it lay about 10 feet away. Kicking an oncoming drone in its stomach so it went toppling into a few of his friends creating a domino effect, he reached out and telekinetically summoned his saber back.

The moment is fingers wrapped around his saber again, he spun, it connected with an oncoming drone, knocking it down. This time he managed to hold onto his saber and quickly got rid of the remaining drones.

Once he was sure they were all done for, he demorphed.

Taking a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear, he rushed back to Tommy's house, only to find it deserted. Not having to think about it, he immediately opened the door to the secret basement. Sure enough when he came downstairs both Tommy and Hailey were present.

"Hey." Tommy greeted. "Thanks for taking care of those drones."

"No problem. I needed a work-out." Andros replied lightly.

Just then the alarms started wailing. Tommy's fingers immediately danced over the controls. On the monitor of a computer the image of a hideous monster attacking the city appeared. Tommy's fingers flew over the controls again, contacting the other rangers. Then he turned to Hailey.

"I dropped Kira off down the road when I came home, she says she's still there. Can you watch Jenny during the fight?"

"Sure." Hailey answered, before turning around and walking up the stairs to intercept Kira and Jenny.

Andros watched her go for a moment and then turned to Tommy.

"Want me to monitor the battle?" He suggested.

"That would be great. Mind backing us up if we totally lose it?"

Andros laughed.

"I'm sure it won't ever come to that, but as long as I'm here I'll be standing to the side, weapon ready, prepared to save your butts."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Any reply Tommy might have given was cut of by Kira storming down the stairs to the basement, her head a bit flushed from running.

"Ready?" Tommy inquired.

"Yeah." Kira breathed and Tommy moved to stand beside her.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" They cried in unison and morphed.

With a wish of good luck from Andros, Kira got onto her raptor-cycle and Tommy onto his ATV and they were off. Andros sat down in the chair Tommy had occupied only moments before, his mind leaving the battle in front of him, but keeping enough attention to notice if anything was up. Instead in started wondering again, reminding him it used to be him out there protecting this planet with Ashley at his side.

There was no denying they had formed a great team together, their motions so synchronized no one could get through their defence. They seemed to bring out the best of each other.

_Flashback_

_He ducked a tornado kick, dropping to the ground for a sweep kick when her feet found ground again, but she was prepared. The moment her feet touched the ground they left it again as she flipped back. When he straightened again, a punch came his way, but he caught her fist. She tried to punch with her other arm, but he caught it again. She wasn't completely helpless, though, throwing her weight back and moving one foot to his stomach. He was pulled with her as she fell to the ground and was launched by his momentum. He hit the ground face first and rolled over to his back, only to have her sit down on his stomach, pinning his arms to the ground beside his head._

"_Got you!" She beamed. "Give up yet?"_

"_Never." He vowed, pulling his arms apart, making her lose her support._

_She came tumbling down on him and he rolled over, pinning her to the ground._

"_Now who's the winner?" He grinned._

_Her clear laughter rang through the air and her big brown eyes beamed up at him._

"_You know I could still get out of this, right?"_

"_Yeah, but you won't."_

"_Make me." She grinned._

_Not having to be told twice, he bent down and pressed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she captured his lips again, freeing her arms and wrapping them around his neck. It wasn't long before they were caught up in each other, the rest of the world seeming to disappear._

_Then a voice interrupted them._

"_Get a room you two, we want to spar!"_

_They quickly pulled back and flushed when they spotted the grinning black and blue rangers._

"_One more word and you won't need to morph." Ashley threatened, as Andros scrambled to his feet and offered her a hand._

_They quickly left the Simudeck and didn't stop until they reached the empty holding bay. Ashley dropped down on a stool and Andros walked over to the Synthetron ordering them both something to drink, before joining her._

"_You can't blame them, Ash." He tried to sooth her. "We were kinda asking for it, making out in a public place."_

_Ashley's eyes started to sparkle again and she grinned innocently._

"_Oh, I'm not mad at them. They had every right to be there, but they don't have to know that."_

_Andros laughed and they sat in silence for a moment._

"_You know…" Ashley started thoughtfully. "They do have a perfect timing. I mean, if they entered about ten minutes later, it would have been really embarrassing. We'd never have lived it down."_

_Andros nearly chocked in his drink and stared at her. When she made an innocent face, he laughed._

"_Sneak." He accused teasingly._

_End flashback_

Andros was shook out of his thoughts when the team returned from the battle, a bit battered and brushed, but victorious.

"They should make a law against ugly monsters." Kira complained.

"I believe there's already a law against monsters in general." Conner joked. "Why else would we be fighting them?"

"Because else they'd trash the city?" Trent suggested, causing Kira to laugh.

"Great job, guys." Tommy praised. "Now how about we meet that adorable baby-sitting job you can't stop bragging about, Kira?"

"Oh god, I almost forgot." Kira gasped.

She quickly ran up stairs, the others and Andros following at a slower pace.

"That's it. I say she's lost it." Conner muttered under his breath.

When Andros followed them into the living room, time seemed to slow as a little girl about 4 years old in a yellow dress, turned around to look at them. Her brown hair had an awfully familiar shade and when she met his eyes he seemed to be staring into a pair of eyes he had found himself lost in so many times.

It couldn't be, it was just a funny coincidence, right?

A/N: Nana, I'm leaving it here! I love cliffies. Don't you just love them? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: Of course I'll update today! Wait I just did:P I love those flashbacks too, they fill out my chapters:P _

**_MaxCobra_**_: Ow, well, mine do seem to work, so I love them, except when they're in a story I'm reading. :P It's okay you didn't review chapter 5, it happens. _

**_Mz. Daydream_**_: I love twists! Yay, __Andros__ back in action. I just love his Spiral Saber, don't you? _

**_Juzblue_**_: Well, he'll be fighting some more in the story. The point is to get him to fight in front of the camera and get on TV. :P _

**_Serenitylovegod_**_: Always. Here's the next chapter. _

**_The real vampire_**_: I've admitted many times to be Evil with a capital E, what more do you want? About that daughter thingy; MY LIPS ARE SEALED! _

**_Mandy_**_: Well, I could've updated right then, but the chapter wouldn't have been beta-read and it would interfere with my system to catch as many reviews as possible. :P _

**_The-power-of-love_**_: Um, because, um, I'm, um, just, um, teasing:P I know you love my stories, because I love yours and I know you to well. _

**_XRachX_**_: You might have been joking, but I wasn't. I WANT PERFECTION NOW! And you can help me get to that. :P Glad you like my flashback, I'm rather proud of it and it really fills up my chapter. :P Yeah, cliffies are bad from readers POV's, but like I told the real vampire, I will once again admit to being Evil with a capital E and I know it and I'm proud of it. Bad combination! And yeah, I think I'll call the song: 'You're Gone'. If I'll find a new one, I'll let you know. Oh, and you're really going to like this chapter. _

**_Ashley n Andros Fan_**_: Yeah, she had a very good reason for it. I'm putting the flashbacks in to fill out my chapters and get some A/A moments before Ashley enters the story in about a __LOT__ of chapters. _

**_Arwennicole_**_: Glad you liked it. _

**_DizneeDol_**_: Yes, a cliffie! Well, this is what happens next! _

**_Jenny_**_: Hey, you were logged in when you reviewed! Wow! I got a very unique review for my story now! YAY! Maybe it got something to do with you updating, but I STILL GOT A LOGGED IN REVIEW! I'll got review your update the moment I put this up. Hope to see that fourth chapter soon! _

**_NinjaStorm4Life_**_: This is what happens next. _

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 7**

The little girl stared at them, wide-eyed. Spotting the yellow ranger, she immediately burst into smile and scampered forward, latching herself onto the blonde's leg.

"Kiiira…" She cooed, looking up sweetly. "Are these the people you were talking 'bout? Cause mommy says never to talk to st-" She struggled with the word. "Staners." She finally declared.

Smiling warmly, Kira leaned down. "Strangers." She corrected gently. "And yes, these are the people I told you about. Now say hi, Jenny."

Looking around at them, her eyes wide, the little brunette grinned. "Hi!" she cried cheerfully. "My name is Jenny… who are you?"

Trent was the first to move and kneeled down by the girl.

"Hey, I'm Trent and those are Ethan, Conner, Dr. O and Andros." He said, pointing out the people.

"You can call me Tommy." Tommy sighed. "I'm only Dr. O to those four."

The girl looked at him in awe and nodded slowly, her eyes fixated on the five.

"Will you play?" She asked suddenly.

"Sorry, kiddo, I need to get back to work." Trent apologized, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Me too." Tommy grimaced, gesturing to the pile of papers on the dining table.

"Sorry, I can't, maybe some other time." Ethan said quickly.

"I got to get back to work too, sorry Jenny. Maybe if you're good Kira will take you to visit my Cybercafé when she watches you again." Hailey told her.

"Yay!" Jenny exclaimed and turned to Conner.

"Sorry, I got to go back to soccer practise, maybe some other time."

Jenny nodded and turned to Andros, who was still staring at her.

"Will you play with me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes pleading with the caught Kerovan.

The question snapped Andros out of his daze and he panicked a little.

"Sorry, I don't have time."

Jenny's face fell and turned to Kira. Kira smiled a little and picked the young girl up.

"How about we go to your home and I'll play with you?" She suggested.

Jenny's silent tears were immediately forgotten and she smiled brightly again. Kira and Jenny bid them goodbye and left, soon followed by the other rangers and Hailey. When they were all gone, Andros let himself fall onto the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked.

"No, no matter what I do, I can't seem to forget about Ashley. And now I even see her face when I look at Jenny." Andros confessed.

"Well, I must admit Jenny does remind me of Ashley in a way, but you know her better than I do."

"I don't know her anymore and I'm doubting I ever did. I thought I knew her, but when I got her ring back… I just don't know anymore."

"Maybe…" Tommy started, desperately trying to find a way to cheer his friend up. "Maybe she didn't want to do it. Maybe something happened and she didn't want to burden you with it, so she broke up with you. Maybe she did it because she loves you."

"Yeah right." Andros snorted. "You really think I didn't ask the others for possible motives?"

"Andros…" He was cut off by the phone ringing.

Giving Andros a pointed look to let him know the conversation wasn't over yet, Tommy walked over to the dining table and pulled the cordless from under a pile of papers.

"Tommy Oliver." He answered professionally before his face broke into a grin. "Oh, hey Jase."

Andros's ears focused on catching as much of the conversation as he could, recognizing the all too familiar nickname.

"You and Callie? Where's Emily going? … Spending the weekend with her parents? You didn't get in a fight did you? … Oh, so they're still not too happy with you being their son-in-law. … Well, if you bring your camping gear. … Nah, I got Andros hiding out here from Zey and the sickeningly cute family his brother and sister form."

Jason's laughter was clearly audible from Andros's spot on the couch and he grinned sheepishly. When Tommy put it like that is sounded rather pathetic.

"Well then, that's settled, should I wait with ordering pizza or will you eat on the way? … All right. … No, I remember, I'm not that stupid! … Ha-ha, very funny, Jase. I'll see you later. … Yeah, whatever, bye."

Tommy pressed the off button and put the cordless down.

"Jase and Callie are coming to stay the weekend and don't worry, Callie loves the prospect of sleeping in a sleeping bag on a airbed in my study, so you won't have to surrender your bed."

"What six year old wouldn't?" Andros replied, letting out a laugh. "You got a study?"

"Yeah, well, I don't use it very much." Tommy answered sheepishly.

"No, really? I couldn't have guessed."

"One more word and I'll call Jason to say he will have a bed to sleep in after all."

"Never." Andros shot back, still grinning.

**Later that evening**

"Finally." Jason sighed, coming down the stairs. "I thought she was never going to sleep."

"You wanted the kid yourself, Jase." Tommy teased.

"Shut up - now where were we before I put Callie to bed?" Jason asked.

"I believe you were asking what the team was up to now and Callie butted in by asking what team, so you decided it was her bedtime?" Andros replied helpfully, smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah, so Tommy, what ARE they up to?"

"The usual." Tommy replied casually. "Though Kira just found herself a baby-sitting job just down the road from here. We just met the girl today after a battle. She's a real sweetheart."

"Um, who watches the kid when there's a battle?" Jason asked surprised. "You don't take her into the basement, right?"

"Of course not, that's why Andros is allowed to stick around. Hailey can watch Jenny and Andros can monitor the battle and back us up if something goes terribly wrong."

"Why not let Andros watch her?" Jason joked. "He's the pro if you ask me."

"Nah, the kid looks slightly like Ashley and we both know he'll never get over her." Tommy grinned.

"Hey." Andros protested. "I object, I remember you saying something when I arrived…"

"Don't you dare!" Tommy threatened.

"What did he say?" Jason grinned, fully intending on dragging it out.

"Sorry, can't tell you or I'll lose my hiding place." Andros apologized.

"It wouldn't by any chance have to do with Kim right?" Jason grinned.

"My lips are sealed." Andros replied, grinning too.

"So it does. Man, Tommy, you still got it bad haven't you?" Jason smirked.

Tommy sighed in defeat and nodded sadly.

"Call Aisha, I know she's been in contact with Kim after Trini's funeral." His voice dropped a little and sadness crept into it.

The room fell silent for a moment. Andros had only met the original yellow ranger once before and she had seemed to be a nice girl. Her and Ashley had really hit it off, but then again, so had Ashley and Aisha. Maybe it had been the colour bond they shared. The news of her death 2 years before had taken him and his former team aback, especially since it had been a car accident. It just wasn't fair, but then again, Andros had already learned the hard way life was never fair and probably never would be either.

"I might just do that." Tommy broke the silence. "I mean, it's been nine years and we never really talked it out. She doesn't seem to be any closer in talking to me about it than when she wrote that letter, so I guess it'll have to come from me."

"Good luck." Andros and Jason said in unison.

"You'll need it." Jason muttered.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Of course I'm stalling! I like stalling! You really think they'll be back together? Shame… Oh and name a colour, any colour, just not red, yellow or green. Green is the most out of the question of all colours, so no green! If you name green, I'll kill you._

_**Juzblue**: Maybe…_

_**Arwennicole**: Thanks. You're stories are great too!_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Glad you like the guy talk, there'll be more of it in the future. Yeah, Jenny is cute and you're probably wrong. Andros is just sooo in love with Ashley, he sees her face everywhere. :P_

_**Serenitylovegod**: Jenny should sound like a sweet and adorable girl, cause she is. I just hope she won't turn out like her beta-reading namesake._

_**The real vampire**: Yeah, I'm evil and I love it! And believe what you want. You'll turn out to be wrong a lot that way._

_**XRachX**: Well, thanks for the mistake spotting. You'll probably have a lot of that in this chapter, since my beta-reader sends Jenny a pointed look couldn't send my chapter back, because she needed to sell mags and I didn't want you all to wait for tomorrow for this lovely chapter. :P You'll get to know Callie a tiny bit better in this chapter. A truly wonderful kid. coughs_

_**DizneeDol**: Thanks, no need to wait._

_**Anonymous**: Thanks, I will always keep writing as long as I have readers._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 8**

Absolutely exhausted Anna pushed open the door. She was **NOT** happy at all. Hopefully her evening would precede a bit better. The moment she stepped into the house, the sound of tiny feet pattering on the wooden floor reached her ears and she let her bag slide of her shoulder and fall to the ground.

"Mommy!" Jenny exclaimed, launching herself into her mother's arms.

Anna immediately noticed Jenny was already dressed in her pale nightgown.

"I wanted to put her to bed, but she desperately wanted to wait up for you and I figured it would be alright, seeing it is Saturday tomorrow." Kira explained, following Jenny into the hallway. "Hi, Ms. Morgan; how was it?"

"Please, call me Anna. I'm not that much older than you. It went everything but fine, but thanks for asking. Work phoned - someone called in sick today and they need me to substitute tomorrow. Would it be too much trouble to watch Jenny? You can take her out if you want."

"No, of course not!" Kira exclaimed. "I'd be more than happy to."

"But you promised we'd go to the park tomorrow!" Jenny protested with tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I promise the moment I graduate college, I'll get a job that gives me the weekends off, so I'll have more time for you."

Jenny nodded tearfully.

"How about I'll read you a bedtime story?" Anna suggested.

Jenny nodded again, one single tear escaping her eye.

"Shall I warm the leftovers from dinner in the mean time?" Kira offered.

"That would be great. You're a real help, Kira. I'm so glad you're the one who found my offer."

Kira smiled brightly and walked into the kitchen as Anna started up the stairs with a half sleeping Jenny in her arms.

When she came back down 10 minutes later Kira was just piling the leftovers on a plate.

"Thank you." Anna said gratefully when Kira handed her the plate. "If you got a minute I'll drive you home. Jenny should be just fine on her own now she sleeps. She doesn't get nightmares before the fourth hour of sleep."

Kira smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, that would be great. So, uh, you're trying to get a college degree? How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Anna looked up from her food and smiled.

"No, I don't mind. I'm almost 25. Jenny interfered a bit with my college plans and I dropped out, so now I'm taking evening classes to get my degree after all and recently I picked up afternoon classes to speed things up a little, so I can finally get a decent job and support Jenny all on my own."

"That would be great. What are you planning to be?" Kira wanted to know.

"A teacher. Not my first choice, but Jenny changed my whole life and it should give me enough free time to keep her pleased."

Kira laughed.

"Jenny wasn't really planned, was she?"

Anna's face clouded a little.

"No, she wasn't, but that doesn't make her any less welcome or loved. She's worth the trouble and I'd do it all over again if it means having her."

"True mother love my mom calls it." Kira smiled.

Anna smiled back a little and glanced to the ceiling where Jenny's room was located.

"Yeah, she's all I have left." Anna sighed. "Well, that's not completely true, there's one friend helping me out, but that's it."

"Oh." Kira said quietly. "Your parents weren't happy with you having Jenny?"

Anna sighed again.

"It's complicated, Kira. I can only tell you that I hope you'll never have to go through the things I went through. Hold on to what you hold dear or you might regret letting it go one day. Now how about I give you that ride? You're parents must be wondering where you are."

"Nah, I told them I'd be staying for dinner here."

"They'll want you home, though. I know I would when Jenny turns your age."

Kira smiled and nodded.

**The next day, Tommy's house**

"DADDY! I'm bored!" A girl's voice rang through the house at 7 a.m.

"Go watch TV, daddy's sleeping!" A male voice called back.

"No, you're not! You can't answer me when you're sleeping!" The girl's voice retorted.

"I'm sleep talking!" The man shot back.

"Can't you both shut up!" Another male voice yelled. "Some people are actually trying to sleep!"

Andros had turned over in the bed and was now laughing into the pillow. He was still tired, but he had to admit it was funny. He was too used to be woken up in the middle of the night by Zey's cries when he spent the night on his sister's couch again because she and Zhane stayed out until a godforsaken hour of the night and left him to watch their demon kid.

"DADDY!" The girl shrieked her cries piercing the tense 'calm before the storm'.

"Alright, alright, daddy's coming already. Gee, where's your mom when you need her?"

"You knocked her up again yourself, Jase." Tommy's voice penetrated the wall again. "Now go keep that kid of yours quiet. I need my beauty-sleep."

"Beauty-sleeps don't work on you, so you might as well give up!" Jason replied.

The sound of two doors opening and closing reached his ears.

"How the hell does Andros manage to sleep through this all?" Tommy's voice was softer, but closer to the door this time.

Andros rolled back onto his bed and grinned.

"I don't but you should learn to keep quiet and listen. You can't imagine how much fun you can have that way." He called, struggling to sit up in his half-sleep state.

"And how come you know that?" Tommy's voice demanded.

"I lost count of the times I was baby-sitting Zey and was woken up by Karone's yelling at Zhane." Andros replied, grinning when he thought back of all those times.

"Well, get up, if we don't get any more sleep, you won't be getting any either or we'll sent Callie up." Jason told him through the door.

"Fine!" Andros called back. "Threaten a man, will you? God, I've seen what a two-year old can do – seven-year old is not an experience I want." He grumbled, fitfully dragging himself out of bed.

Laughter was the next thing that reached his ear, before two pair of feet made their way down the stairs. Swinging his feet off the bed and carefully putting weight on them, he decided to get dressed first. He wasn't going to get any sleep anymore and he was not about to tempt himself into trying to get some anyway by keeping on his pyjamas.

Then there was Callie. Less than a day spent with her, he already had been able to determine not to introduce her to Zey or he'd been signing his own death sentence.

A/N: Hope you liked it. A bit shorter than normal, but I had this big project for school I need to hand in this Friday and we only hear about it Tuesday! (Not too surprising since that was the first day I had the subject, but still!) I worked on most of my part today, so I hope I'll be able to write a longer chapter tomorrow. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Blue it is. Oh, Callie and Zey WILL meet someday, but Andros didn't die when Ashley left, he's just been dying ever since, but it doesn't seem to hurry up. Maybe it's got something to do with what I've got planned for him. :P_

_**MaxCobra**: Well, Tommy will take on Jason's advice, call Aisha, get Kim's phone-number, talk thinks over get back together, and live happily ever after. He'll have the easy road :P There might be a little Kira/Trent in this, but it'll only be hints, the other two guys will not have romantic relationships in the story. (Maybe they have girlfriends when I'm not getting them in the story :P)_

_**Juzblue**: Glad you like it. We got our project finished early yesterday, but I still got night-work out of this chapter since my train was being a bother and I needed to cook my own dinner and all._

_**PowrRangrFreeek**: Thanks, I always try to._

_**Arwennicole**: Will you please tell me who you think Anna is? I'd love to know what I'm making my readers believe. I love the ending too, it just seemed so perfect when it popped into my head._

_**Serenitylovegod**: I hate early mornings, but the reviews it produces are fun!_

_**The-power-of-love**: ALWAYS:P_

_**XRachX**: We must definitely club together. If you go back to the eighth chapter, you might find it changed a little bit. Jenny finally sent it back. She FORGOT! Oh well. Callie realistic? You like her or not? Glad you like the interaction, I try the hardest. Addictively good? WOW!_

_**JDPhoenix**: No, you're right, no body is safe! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I CAN LEGALY BE BEHIND THE WHEEL! LEAVE EARTH WHILE YOU CAN! Yeah, poor them, it's going to get worse for some, promise. :P_

_**The real vampire**: Did I insult you? Sorry! Didn't mean to! I'm not giving away anything about Andros's future!_

_**Jenny**: Nah, I'm not mad at you. It happens. You had a birthday-party yesterday, right? How was it? Had fun? Bet is was better than selling mags. :P_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, well, some kids need to be annoying! Andros thinks he can run from them, well, he'll learn that's impossible! Not saying anything about Anna. Just read the story._

_**Melpers**: Yeah, you infected Jenny, poor girl. I'll see if I can get her to go to hospital the moment I talk to her again. Yeah I know what scrubs are, have fun taking control of Jenny. Jenny's parents? Anna and … I'M NOT TELLING!_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 9**

Kira sighed as she watched Jenny sulk in the corner of the room – sulking over not having Anna around.

"You want to go to the park?" Kira suggested.

"No."

"How about we play ball outside?"

"No."

"Play with your toys?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"To go to the park with my mommy!" Jenny declared, holding her head high.

"Mommy's at work, sweetheart, she can't go to the park with you." Kira tried to reason with the girl.

"Mommy always got to work or go to school. She never has time for me. She doesn't love me." Jenny muttered, pouting.

"That's not true. You're mommy works so hard because she loves you." Kira told her.

"If she loved me, she'd stay home and play with me." Jenny snapped back, a tear running down her cheek again.

"Oh, sweetie." Kira sighed and walked over to her, wrapping Jenny into her arms. "You're mommy loves you very, very much and she works so hard so she can keep you with her. If she wouldn't you would be taken away from her and some other family would take you in."

"I don't want another family!" Jenny cried. "I want my mommy."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Kira coaxed, rubbing Jenny's back as she cried in to her shoulder. "You know what. How about we take Hailey up onto her offer and go to the Cyberspace. Maybe we can get a free smoothie out of it. Okay? Whaddya say?"

Jenny pulled back and looked at Kira with teary eyes before nodding. Kira got up and picked up her cell-phone from the coffee table. She entered its phonebook and immediately found the number she needed, pressing the call button, the phone dialled.

When the phone was picked up a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Conner, it's me. You going to the Cyberspace today?" Kira asked as she watched Jenny's face light up. "Oh, you were just about to go, great. Could you please make a detour and pick Jenny and me up? … Thanks, you're a great friend. Bye."

"Conner will be here to pick us up in 5 minutes. Where're your shoes?" Kira said, turning back to Jenny.

Jenny scrambled to her feet and ran into the hall, returning with her shoes. She stopped in front of Kira and held out her shoes.

"Help me?" She requested.

"Does your mother help you?" Kira asked and Jenny shook her head with a sad face. "Well than, show me how good you are at tying shoelaces, I'm sure your mom thinks you're a pro."

Jenny beamed and dropped down to the floor carefully pulling her shoes on her feet and tying the laces. She was barely finished when a car honked outside. Kira pulled her and Jenny's jackets off the hooks and handed Jenny's to her.

"You only have to put it on, leave the zipper open." Kira told her, doing the same thing.

Jenny nodded happily and did as she was told before bouncing out the door to Conner's car. Kira helped her into the backseat, fastened her seatbelt and got into the seat next to Conner.

"Let's go." She smiled at Conner and Jenny let out a happy exclamation.

Conner put the car in gear and drove away.

**Ten minutes later**

Jenny happily bounced to the entrance of the Cyberspace on Kira's hand, dragging her poor baby-sitter forward. Once inside, Jenny stopped short in her tracks and looked around in awe.

Kira looked around too, hoping to spot her friends. It shocked her when she spotted Andros's stripped hair with Hailey and Tommy. The real surprise was when she realized they were accompanied by Jason and Callie.

"Come on, Jenny." Kira smiled mischievously, tugging on Jenny's hand. "Let's got get you a friend."

"A friend?" Jenny asked curiously.

"You'll see."

Jenny nodded and followed Kira. When she spotted Jason and Callie, she shyly hid behind Kira's leg, causing Kira to laugh a little.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here in a while Dr. O. What lured you out of the house?" Kira joked.

"A wide-awake almost 7 year old girl on an early Saturday morning." Tommy replied, rubbing his eyes for the show.

"Hey, Jason, Callie, long time no seen. This is Jenny." She said, taking a step aside. "She's my baby-sit kid."

Jenny was staring at the floor, her cheeks glowing bright red as she scuffled her foot a little.

"You two were right." Jason told Tommy and Andros. "She is adorable."

The words made Jenny's head snap up and she stared at Jason, who smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Jason and this is my daughter Callie."

Jenny looked at Callie and looked down to the floor again.

"Go on, Jenny, Callie doesn't bite." Kira coaxed the young girl.

Jenny nodded and tentatively moved closer to Callie, who couldn't look happier to have found a friend. They moment Jenny looked up to meet Callie's eyes, her shyness seemed to melt away and the two started blabbing happily, talking about everything and nothing.

"Well, that should keep her off my hands for a while." Jason grinned relieved. "Tell me, what have you been up to, Kira? Any new songs written?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. Dr. O and bug-eye have been keeping me too busy with homework and you know who doesn't really help much either now he's decided to attack the city again." Kira sighed.

"Tommy!" Jason exclaimed in mock horror. "How can you do that to this poor girl! Giving kids homework, you disappoint me man. You betrayed me."

"Grow up, Jason." Tommy shot back.

"I seemed to remember someone telling me students and homework were like good and evil, they'll never get along." Andros cut in. "I believe it was Carlos."

"Carlos is crazy." Tommy stated simply. "But you're right, I don't think they'll ever get along, nor will me and homework. Remember I actually have to grade those essays in my free time."

"You decided to be a teacher!" Andros and Jason retorted at the same time, laughing.

Just then a police officer in uniform entered and the whole café fell silent.

"What?" The officer asked, noticing everyone was staring at him. "I just came in to get a coffee. I don't believe that's a crime, now is it?"

The kids in the room started to snigger and the officer walked up to the counter to get his coffee. His voice had sounded familiar to Andros, though and looking at Tommy, he noticed he wasn't the only one. The officer didn't seem to spot them as he walked close past their table, but the occupants recognized him.

"Adam." The three men concluded at once.

"Uncle Adam!" A small voice rang from close by, catching the officer's attention.

"Well, well, isn't that my adorable niece." The man grinned, picking Jenny up and giving her a hug. "I see you found yourself a friend."

"Hey, Uncle Adam." Callie said tentatively.

"What brings you two here?" He wanted to know.

Together Jenny and Callie pointed to the table Tommy, Andros and Jason sat, Kira still standing with them. His mind took a moment to progress the information and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, didn't see you there. How are you all?" Adam asked his friends.

"You know Jenny?" Was the only thing that left Tommy's mouth.

Suddenly Adam seemed very uncomfortable.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: But stalling is fun! And NO, Andros cannot stop dying inside just yet._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, well, this soon enough?_

_**MaxCobra**: You might be on the right track with those thought, but you might not be. :P I like Conner/Kira better too, but my happily disturbed beta-reader begged for Trent/Kira. I did Conner/Kira in on of my other stories though: The Zodiac Ranger series. Yeah, Zhane, Karone and Zey will make an appearance. Karone will be having her darling baby on Earth. Poor Andros…_

_**DizneeDol**: Lol. Glad you liked the chapter._

_**Arwennicole**: Maybe……_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, uncle Adam. Glad you liked the twist, it was planned right from the beginning of the plot. Well, no need to wait any longer, this is what happens:_

_**Serenitylovegod**: Here's his reply, no stalling in that part._

_**The real vampire**: Lol._

_**C.C.C.**: Well, if you can't wait, here's more!_

_**JDPhoenix**: Oh, I don't mind, really, you're reviewing now aren't you? Adam has been up to a lot, read all about it:_

_**The-power-of-love**: Lol, always._

_**PinkRanger4Evr**: Actually, I believe I've been reading it! It's good! I'll review it now, sometimes I just can't work up the energy to come up with something fun to review or even hit the review button:P And, yeah, you should be able to read 2 more chapters before Monday, here's the first._

_**Melissa**: Hey, what happened to Melpers? It's a fun nick! You might wanna read this chapter before saying that again. :-P As for the rest of your review: LOL._

_**Ashley n Andros Fan**: Well, this is his explanation._

_**Starlight63**: Always if I can help it!_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 10**

"Anna, Jenny's mother, is an old friend of mine." Adam replied uncomfortably.

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed, remembering the evening before. "You're the friend that's been helping her out with Jenny, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right." He replied, feeling relieved that the topic had moved on slightly. "She named me Jenny's godfather, right kiddo?"

Jenny nodded violently and hugged Adam again.

"I don't remember you ever mentioning an Anna." Tommy wondered out loud.

"Go play with Callie, okay Jenny?" Adam told the girl.

Jenny nodded again and immediately turned to Callie again when Adam set her down. Once sure the kids wouldn't listen in on the conversation, he turned his attention back to his friends, Hailey and Kira.

"Me and Anna weren't that close until Jenny. Everything around her pregnancy scared her to death. It changed her life more drastically than you can ever imagine. I'm the only one she's still in contact with from back then and I'm the only one who knows the complete truth about Jenny, but I promised never to tell anyone." Adam explained, hoping they wouldn't see through him.

"Wow, you aren't Jenny's father are you?" Jason inquired.

"No! That I am not." Adam laughed, smiling in relief.

"Just checking." Jason defended, smiling. "You never know."

As a silence fell over the table, the occupants listened to the conversation between Callie and Jenny.

"Mommy says I'll have a baby brother or sister in a while, so I'll be a big sister. She says daddy made a baby for her and put it in her tummy." Callie smiled proudly, happy to be able to tell her new friend such important news.

Adam looked over at Jason who smiled sheepishly.

'She had to be told something.' He mouthed and Adam laughed silently.

"Do you have a brother or sister?" Callie asked Jenny.

"I don't have a daddy." Jenny replied, screwing up her face. "And even if I did, I wouldn't like him. Mommy says he's a bad man and lives with other bad people, but his friends don't and because of that we have to move a lot. Adam, what did mommy call it again?"

"I can't say, or you'll have to move again." Adam sighed.

"But I don't want to move! I like this house!" Jenny protested unhappily.

"Then you better watch what you tell people, sweetheart." Adam told her, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Yes, uncle Adam."

"Hey Adam, what brings you to Reefside in uniform?" Hailey asked suddenly. "You're still part of the Angel Grove Police, right or did you transfer without telling?"

"Nah, I'm still part of Angel Grove's police, but a case found me here." Adam replied. "I should be back home before dinner."

"I still don't really understand why you suddenly quit as stuntman and decided to become a police officer." Jason commented.

"It involves a rape case my dad was on. I can't tell any more, because part of the case is still running."

"A rape? In Angel Grove?" Jason asked in disbelieve. "You got to be kidding me.

"Unfortunately, Jason, I'm not."

"That's it, I'm moving." Jason said, obviously really considering it.

"Just keep Callie out of dark alleys and she should be just fine, Jase. Don't worry so much."

Jason gave Adam a sceptic look, but didn't reply.

"Okay, let's stray away from the depressing conversation subjects for a while." Tommy cut in. "Adam, how are things with Tanya and the kids?"

Adam smiled.

"Things are great. Chloe is growing like weed. She recently started walking and had a vocabulary of at least twenty words last time I counted – things mostly including, 'want', 'cookie', 'hungry', and 'Micheal meanie' among others."

"How old was she again?" Andros asked. "Sorry, I lost track on KO-35."

"She turned one just under two months ago." Adam laughed. "And don't worry. I won't keep it against you."

Andros mockingly pretended to whip imaginary sweat drops off his forehead. The rest of the day the four guys spend catching up. Somewhere along the way the four teen rangers took Callie and Jenny to the park to play.

**Later that evening**

"Peace and quiet!" Tommy stated, dropping down on the couch.

They had decided to exhaust Callie by taking her for a walk in the forest, hoping not to get a repeat of that morning. Part one of the plan had worked and Jason was now carrying his sleeping daughter upstairs. It didn't take him long to return and join Andros and Tommy on the couch.

"I got to say I never thought a kid could have that much energy." He commented.

"I second that." Tommy agreed.

"You don't have to baby-sit Zey." Andros muttered.

"And I'd hate to be Kira today." Jason added. "Jenny seems to have even more energy than Callie and I thought she was bad."

"Zey's worse." Andros muttered again.

"But you were right, her face does remind me of Ashley a little." Jason continued, ignoring Andros. "Hey, maybe Ashley was pregnant, freaked and broke up with you, because she wasn't sure how you'd take the news."

"One: We weren't talking about having kids for nothing. Two: You obviously weren't listening when Jenny was bragging about her birthday. I was on KO-35 for 3 of the 4 months they needed me when Ashley broke up with me, Jenny was born 7 months later, meaning her mother was only two months pregnant when Ashley returned her ring…"

"Maybe…" Tommy and Jason both tried to cut in, but Andros stopped them.

"THREE: Ashley and I never really got to that. We thought we'd have our whole lives together, so there was no rush. We both thought we were forever. I hate to say this, but even if Jenny would somehow turn out to be Ashley's daughter, there's no way she could ever have been mine. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to catch up with the sleep I lost when your darling daughter woke up this morning."

With that Andros got up and walked out, leaving the other two men stunned.

"Well, they fooled me." Jason said after a minute. "I swear I thought the two had been sleeping together."

"They probably did, but obviously not in that way of the words. But you're right, they got me fooled too. Especially considering how intimate they were, even in public." Tommy replied.

"At least they showed the world a glimpse of what true love could be. Speaking of true love, when are you calling Aisha?"

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe when you and Callie are back home, at least before the next weekend. I might as well get this over with soon."

"That's the spirit." Jason grinned. "You know, Andros's idea seems tempting. I think I'll turn in too."

"I got to go grade some more papers. Night bro."

"Yeah, night." Jason said, getting up and going back up the stairs to Tommy's so called study.

Tommy reluctantly got up and his work out, knowing it would turn into late night work and desperately hoping Callie would sleep late tomorrow.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.

Oh and for all the people just tuning in on my writing with this story: Check out my site! The link can be found in my fanfiction ID and PLEASE help clog my guestbook?


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah, well you know the plot, so you know why she said that. Well, actually there's still some stalling waiting to happen. :P_

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, Jenny's daddy is a bad man. I promise you'll find out what she means soon. Maybe Jason got close, but maybe he was way off, I'm not telling. :P_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, well, Adam's not really allowed to tell the full truth yet, so… :P I'm killing you? Cool!_

_**Arwennicole**: Next chapter Andros will meet her, I promise. Everything's set up for the meeting now. But you'll be disappointed, I swear!_

_**JDPhoenix**: Actually, it's already all been explained in the last chapter, but hidden so perfectly (I like to believe it is) that you didn't notice. :P_

_**Jessica01**: Thanks, Andros is one of the two main characters of this story, so you'll be seeing him a lot. :P Don't worry, Andros will find love._

_**XRachX**: No, Adam is a cop in Angel Grove, but still a cop, but I guess you read that in the last chapter. :P Cool! My story is drugs! Wow! And… And… without know I put all your favourite male characters in! I'm happy now! Oh, you guessed it right! She is in the witness protection! Next chapter should give you a hint on your questions._

_**The-power-of-love**: Maybe, maybe not._

_**C.C.C.**: Okay, well, the next chapter should contain a meeting between Andros and Anna, so… tell me then?_

_**The real vampire**: She can't be Ashley's sister's daughter, Ashley doesn't have sisters. Maybe Jenny is related to Ashley, maybe she's not and her looking like Ashley is just coincidence. I promise you'll find out soon._

_**Gear's Girl**: Glad you like it._

_**Melpers**: Yeah, it's a cool name! No, I never said Anna is Ashley, people are just making wild guesses. And again, you're at the bottom. :-P_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kira?" Conner asked as he slowed by the Morgan's home.

"Of course I'm sure it's a good idea. Now stop whining and I'll see you guys at Dr. O's." Kira scowled, getting out of the car.

As Conner drove off she walked up to the front door as she had done so many times before already. Once there she rang the doorbell, waiting for the door to be opened. She didn't have to wait long before she heard a muffled voice.

"Darn it, Jenny. Mommy's busy right now."

Then the door opened revealing Anna.

"Hi, Anna." Kira greeted.

"Oh, hey Kira. Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"No, I was just wondering if me and my friends could take Jenny to the park. We're trying to get one of my professor's friends to let us take his daughter too. She and Jenny met yesterday."

A relieved and grateful expression appeared on Anna's face.

"That would be wonderful." Anna replied. "I was just trying to do my work, but Jenny's been demanding attention. It would be great if I had a few hours to do it without a little girl to entertain. Oh, and by the way, that other girl you were talking about, would that be Callie?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kira asked surprised.

"Jenny can't stop talking about her. Right now she's bugging me about a baby brother or sister." Anna sighed, an unreadable expression on her face. "Oh, well, come in, I'm sure Jenny will love to go, but go ask her yourself."

Kira smiled and quickly walked into the living room where Jenny sat sulking on the couch, Scrudly clutched in her arms.

"Hey Jenny." Kira grinned. "You want to go to the park again?"

Jenny looked up, apparently considering it.

"Is Callie coming?" She asked after a while.

"The others are trying to convince Jason to let her come." Kira replied.

"Yay!" Jenny exclaimed, jumping of the couch. "When are we going?"

"Right now if you want." Kira told her.

Jenny ran out of the room and when she came back she had her shoes on and she had somehow managed to grab her jacket. Kira laughed and offered Jenny her hand.

"Shall we go than?"

Jenny nodded happily, grabbing hold of Kira's hand, still holding Scrudly in the other.

"Say goodbye to mommy."

"Bye, bye." Jenny waved.

It didn't take them long to walk to Tommy's house and once there they were pleasantly surprised.

"Dr. O, Jason and Andros decided to come along too, since we don't all fit in Conner's car with Jenny and Callie with us." Trent told her.

"Cool, the more the merrier." Kira smiled, happy her plan came together.

**An hour later**

Conner and Trent were playing soccer with Jenny and Callie, or at least they were attempting too. Jenny was more interested in stealing the ball than kicking it.

Kira had brought her guitar and was now trying to write a new song. Ethan brought his laptop and was gaming happily and Tommy, Jason and Andros were just catching up.

Suddenly Conner kicked the ball a little too hard and it landed near the three adults.

"Hey, pass the ball." Conner yelled.

Andros just lazily held his hand out and the ball flew into Conner hands.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Conner exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Andros shrugged as Jenny ran over to Conner and pulled the ball out of his hands, running away with it and successfully diverting Conner's attention away from Andros.

After about half an hour their communicators suddenly went of. Tommy answered it and Hailey told him the city was being attacked.

"Guys, I believe you forgot something." Tommy called over to his team.

They got the hint and immediately prepared to leave.

"Don't worry, Jenny, we'll be right back, okay?" Trent told the young girl.

Jenny nodded and looked around for Callie. She found her wrapped in her father's arms snugly and a small wave of sadness washed over her. She never had a father and she was happy with just her mother, but she couldn't help but be jealous sometimes. Jenny slowly walked over to the three remaining people, just standing there when she reached them.

"Something wrong, Jenny?" Andros asked carefully, catching onto the girl's sadness.

"Sometimes I wish I had a daddy too." Jenny admitted, a tear running down her cheek. "But not my real daddy. I don't like him. He hurt my mommy."

Without thinking, Andros reached out and pulled the young girl into his arms. Jenny didn't object and nuzzled close into his embrace. The four of them just sat there like that for a while, until Andros's morpher chimed.

"I'll be right back." Andros told them, letting go of Jenny and walked a safe distance away.

The moment Jenny left Andros's embrace she looked around for Scrudly and hugged him close.

"Andros." He said into the communicator.

"Andros, the rangers are in trouble – they're at the plaza, help them out, will you? I'm not sure for how long they can handle this on their own." Hailey's voice replied.

"I'm on my way." Andros told her, signalling to Jason he had to go help.

Jason nodded and immediately distracted the two girls.

**An hour later**

Anna sighed and let herself fall down on the couch. She had finally finished all the work she had been assigned. Picking the remote up from the coffee table she flipped on the TV, hoping to catch the end of the afternoon news.

'- just reported in now.' The reporter was saying. 'Another monster attacked the city just now. Nothing new you may think, but this time a ranger seemed to have come out of retirement to help them out.'

The screen switched to a recording of the fight showing the Dino Rangers fighting a monster - and losing. Suddenly a streak of red entered the screen, drawing sparks from the monster as it passed. Then the Red Astro Ranger jumped of his galaxy glider, his Spiral Sabre clutched in his hand.

All colour drained from Anna's face as she watched the Red Astro Ranger join in on the battle, helping to bring it to a victorious end.

"No, this can't be happening." Anna muttered, trying very hard not to pass out. "I've just fallen asleep and I'm dreaming this."

But deep down inside she knew that was a lie.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, the next stalling part has to be in, because it's very important to the story._

_**MaxCobra**: Addicted? Cool. Read and most of your questions will be answered. In two chapters the whole plot will be explained._

_**The real vampire**: Next chapter it'll be said straight out._

_**Juzblue**: You'll know why she called him a bad man soon, promise._

_**Arwennicole**: Read and be amazed._

_**XRachX**: Yeah, my friends often call me Psychic, since I know when they have mail. Then again, it's always me sending it. :P Go read, you'll be surprised._

_**Jessica01**: Andros is what this story's all about, I won't kick him out._

_**C.C.C.**: Duh! Andros would be the perfect father to any kid that's not his sister's. You're close, very close, but still way off._

_**Jenny**: Poor you, stupid Chinese school._

_**JDPhoenix**: Did, have fun reading._

_**Serenitylovegod**: You rethought some things, cool. I'm good! Stupid internet! Well, you don't need to wait any longer._

_**Melpers**: You're not on the bottom anymore! Adam told Jason he isn't and sorry, he was speaking the truth at that moment._

_**Gear's Girl**: Read and you'll see._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 12**

Two hours had passed since the battle. The moment Andros had been spotted by Jenny, she had dropped Scrudly and attached herself to his leg. Right now she was snuggled into his arms. Andros didn't seem to mind and let her be.

Dark clouds had started gathering in the sky above and, as could have been expected, fat raindrops started plummeting down.

Everyone quickly scrambled to the cars.

"Scrudly!" Jenny suddenly exclaimed, sounding worriedly frightened. "I forgot Scrudly!"

Tears were already springing to her eyes. Andros quickly reached out and the stuffed panda flew to his hand, but his mind was swirling once again as he handed Jenny the toy. The toy had seemed familiar before, but now it clicked.

_Flashback_

_Andros couldn't believe he was really doing this. He sighed as he aimed the gun at the bull's-eye. Pulling the trigger, the small ball of lead hit its intended target head on and bells started ringing. A man walked over and took the gun from him, handing him a stuffed fierce red and bright yellow panda bear._

_Ashley squealed happily as he handed it to her, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek._

"_Glad you're happy." Andros grumbled, the act being lost as a small smile played on his lips. "Don't think I'll ever be doing that again any time soon."_

_Ashley laughed and gave him a playful punch on is shoulder, before slipping her free arm through his._

"_I love you." She told him sweetly as she rested her head against his shoulder._

"_And I you." He smiled, freeing his arm and slipping it around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "We should head back to the ship, it's getting late."_

"_Aw, one more ride." Ashley begged, her eyes reflecting the brightly coloured lights of the fair._

"_It's not going anywhere; we'll come back tomorrow afternoon and I promise to take you into all the rides you want, but you got school and I don't want your teachers to be mad at me for keeping you from being awake to pay attention in their classes." Andros compromised gently, tugging her slightly toward the exit._

"_And what would be so different tomorrow?" Ashley asked innocently._

"_You won't have to wake up for school early the next day?" Andros teased._

"_You better keep that promise." Ashley sighed, defeated._

_Andros laughed as he steered her to a secluded spot behind one of the attractions, before telling Deca to teleport them back to the ship. _

"_Hey." A voice greeted when the teleportation light faded. "Decided to come back, have you?"_

"_Very funny, Carlos." Ashley mock scowled at her friend and joined him and the other rangers at the table._

"_Hey, where did you get that cute panda?" Cassie asked._

"_Andros won it for me." Ashley replied proudly._

_Andros flushed and quickly headed to the Synthetron ordering two mugs of hot chocolate._

"_Don't worry, Andros." TJ laughed. "I believe all guys are being forced to win their girlfriends stuffed animals when the fair's in town."_

_Andros shrugged and sat down next to Ashley, placing one of the mugs in front of her._

"_Thanks." Ashley said, smiling brightly at him._

"_It needs a name." Cassie stated matter of factly._

"_What does?" Karone asked._

"_The panda, duh." Cassie grinned._

"_You name toys?" Zhane looked like he just heard Ecliptor would dance in the ballet._

"_Sure." Cassie replied, still grinning._

"_How about Andy?" Carlos offered teasingly._

"_No!" Ashley exclaimed. "No way."_

_The other earth rangers laughed and started giving suggestions too, only to be turned down by Ashley._

"_Panda?" _

"_No."_

"_Bamboo?" _

"_What the-?" _

"_Lolli?" _

"_Uh…" _

"_TEDDY!" _

"_Try again." _

_As Carlos opened his mouth the 'try again', Karone cut in. _

"_Scrudly." She said, keeping her face straight. _

"_What?" Ashley asked, sounding confused._

"_Scrudly." Karone repeated._

"_Sounds cute… but, uh, where did you get **that** name?"_

"It was my pet monster as Astronema. Very cute animal if you ask me. He even had a favourite chew toy." Karone replied, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

"_What?" Ashley asked eagerly._

"_Elgar." Karone replied innocently._

_The whole table erupted into laughs. Somewhere in between the noise that now filled the room, Ashley could be heard welcoming Scrudly to the Megaship._

_End Flashback_

Andros was snapped out of his thoughts as Tommy's car pulled up his driveway. During the ride, Jenny had crawled onto his lap; her stuffed panda wrapped tightly under one arm against her chest, her thumb in her mouth and her eyes closed.

He carefully got out of the car, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl. Somehow he succeeded.

"Oh no, I'm never going to make it back home in time if I have to bring back Jenny." Kira exclaimed, looking on her watch. "My mom is so going to kill me."

"If I bring her home, would you be in time?" Andros asked.

Kira looked at him for a moment, checked her watch, and then nodded.

"I think I should be able to make it." She replied slowly.

"Well, go then." Andros smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Kira beamed gratefully. "Come on guys, let's go. See you all later."

"Bye." The three teen boys greeted before piling into Conner's car and driving off.

"I'll be back soon." Andros promised, before starting down the road to Jenny's house.

After a short walk he spotted the small cottage. He had to admit it was a wonderful home for a young child like Jenny. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and the woman standing in the opening looked at him strangely.

"Ashley?" Andros asked, almost dropping Jenny in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked. "What did you call me?"

"Ashley, sorry, it's just... You look like my former fiancé, Ashley Hammond." Andros explained, trying to desperately get out.

"Well, I don't know an Ashley Hammond… but can I help you?"

"Actually, I came to return your daughter. Kira had to go to make it back home in time, so I offered to bring Jenny home." Andros replied, indicating to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Thank you." The woman replied, taking Jenny from him. "Well, I really have to go. It was nice of you to bring my daughter back – thank you. Good bye."

Andros stood shocked, staring at the closed door. He could've sworn the woman was Ashley. Sure Ashley's hair had been a few shades lighter and the woman's eyes were so much duller than Ashley's but still, there was something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. With a sigh he turned around and started to walk back to Tommy's house.

Maybe he was just imagining things.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please, please, pretty please, review?


	13. Chapter 13

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Okay, you'll be glad with this chapter then._

_**MaxCobra**: Well, Jenny is Jenny, but you probably meant Anna. :P All I can say is: Read and find out!_

_**Arwennicole**: Of course she is! Why wouldn't she be? I'd be really crazy if she wasn't! I mean she's my favourite female ranger! If she isn't in my stories, I'll die:P Have fun reading._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Um… Well… People lie you know. Jenny better be cute and decide Andros can be her daddy, for he has to be! It's destiny! Yeah, Andros is sweet!_

_**Juzblue**: She did! But she had two hours to compose herself and decide what to do if she had a run-in with him! Glad you liked the flashback._

_**Serenitylovegod**: Hope you didn't wait up all night for this chapter. :P Enjoy reading it._

_**XRachX**: I keep confusing you? YAY! I hate it if people I didn't tell the plot figure the story out why before I reveal what is going on. You'll be saved though. After this chapter there will be no more doubt. I'm really honoured by all your praise. Sorry about the Jason thing, but Callie had to go back to school. He'll come back in though, I think._

_**JDPhoenix**: Lol, maybe he is… Nah, he isn't but you're right! The life of a power ranger is being controlled by cosmic coincidence/destiny. Or at least, it does when I'm writing the story. :P_

_**C.C.C.**: Well, she did! She couldn't tell him the truth, or I couldn't have done this:_

_**Jessica01**: Read and be amazed._

_**PinkRanger4Evr**: For faithful readers like you, always._

_**Jenny**: I could react to all your babbling, but… I will, sorta. Yay, you can babble again! I hate Chinese school too, it takes you away from me. :( I WILL NOT BE HAPPY IF MY READERS KILL YOU! YOU'RE IRRIPLACEBLE! I can't say my chapters are awesome, I put them on the internet so you all can decided that for me. I hate deadlines too, at least, if it's got to do with school, I'm more than happy to make night-work of finishing my chapters!_

_**The-power-of-love**: That's okay. You reviewed now!_

_**Lissette**: Glad you like my story. This chapter should end with an interesting cliffie._

_**Anonymous**: I'll cry at your funeral. :P_

_**Melpers**: Yeah, you're last again. Poor you, your dad ain't trying to kill you, is he? Oh well, schools sucks, but everyone knows that. I had a day off yesterday, so yeah, I could sleep late, interrupting my sleep to update and talk to Rosa for a moment. :P Glad to hear such good news about my song._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 13**

Tommy and Andros looked up from their breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"Who could be at the door this early in the morning?" Tommy muttered, getting up reluctantly.

Andros turned back to his breakfast, but his attention was at the front door, hoping to catch who was standing in front of it.

"Hey, Adam." Tommy's muffled voice reached his ears. "Same case catching you in Reefside again?"

"Yeah and I thought, why not see if Tommy's still home." Adam's voice replied.

"Well, come in. I don't have to leave for another ten minutes, so…"

Adam laughed and soon the two entered the living room.

"Hey Andros." Adam greeted, before turning to Tommy. "You got ten minutes before you have to leave and you're still eating breakfast? No wonder you're always late."

Tommy laughed and quickly wolfed down the rest of his breakfast. Within ten minutes he was perfectly ready to leave.

"Perfected the art of getting ready in a very short time, Tom?" Adam laughed.

"If I didn't those kids would eat me alive." Tommy replied, smiling. "Well, I got to go now."

"I'll follow you." Adam grinned, fishing the keys to his patrol car out of his pocket.

"Hey, wait up." Andros called. "I'll go waste my time at Hailey's."

The other two men laughed, and together they left the house, all three getting into their own cars. They had hardly left the drive when they were halted by a police officer. Andros immediately noticed they were at Jenny's house. When both Tommy and Adam got out of their cars, Andros did so too and followed them.

"What's going on?" Adam demanded.

"There was a 911 call made from this house last night, but it was cut off. When we came here, the whole house was trashed." The officer replied.

Andros turned to look at the cottage and stared in dismay and wonder. The once so cosy cottage was ruined; the front door was ripped open and was held in place by only one of its hangings, windows were broken and the garden looked like a very INexperienced person had tried to plough it. In the middle of the mess Andros spotted Scrudly. The poor panda was ripped apart and its stuffing was everywhere.

"What about the inhabitants of the house?" Adam demanded, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"They are nowhere to be found."

"I'm taking of this case." Adam told the officer, showing his badge. "Adam Park, Angel Grove Police."

"You're reputation is exceedingly known, Officer." The policeman commented studying the badge. "But I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Adam turned around to his patrol car and returned with a file-folder.

"This gives me all right to do this. It's already my case."

The officer accepted the folder and started flipping through the files.

"As you can see." Adam continued. "The family living here are in witness protection because the mother is a rape victim from a gang that terrorized Angel Grove a few years ago. Because of her courage to report the rape, we've been able to put the leader of the gang into jail. Unfortunately, we had nothing against the rest of the gang, so they're still walking around freely. Thus been threatened, she was entered into witness protection. The case has been handed over to me and I intent to keep it in my hands."

"If she's in witness protection, why isn't her real name in here?" The officer demanded.

"You think I'm really that stupid to take the files with her real name from safely being locked away?" Adam replied, getting mad. "Obviously the gang found her again and this time decided to take actions immediately. I wasn't going to make it easy and help them out to know who they should be looking for if they stole my files."

"Very well." He agreed reluctantly, before asking, "If I may ask, what are their real names or didn't the kid get a different one?"

"Their real names are Ashley and Jeniffer Rosa Hammond, Jenny kept her real name so she wouldn't be confused at such a young age." Adam replied with a soft sigh of sorrow.

The moment the words left Adam's lips, Andros world seemed to crash. Anna had been Ashley, he had seen it right. She had lied to him to protect herself from that gang wanting to take revenge for putting their leader in jail.

Suddenly it clicked. The rape, Jenny, his broken engagement, everything, it suddenly made sense. Not much, but enough to understand Ashley might not have wanted to break up with him after all.

"You can do the research." Adam told the officer. "But I want to be in on this case. I'll report to your station later today, right now I've got something important to tent to."

The officer nodded and handed Adam the folder back, before walking off to call the station. Adam watched him go, before turning to Tommy and Andros.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." He sighed. "Let's go back to your house, Tommy. This is not for all ears to hear."

Tommy just nodded and the three returned. The moment they re-entered the house, Tommy walked over to the phone to call Randall he wouldn't be able to make the first three classes.

Andros dropped down with his head in his hands, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. He might have figured some things out already, but he was still trying to progress and completely grasp it.

Adam sat down in a chair facing him, shifting uncomfortably. Never in his wildest dream had he imagined he would have to tell Andros what had happened to his girlfriend, what horrors Ashley had gone through, but worst off all, telling him what had made her snap and break up with him.

When Tommy returned, he was still holding the phone and it gave Adam an idea to buy himself a little more time.

"Tommy, can I call Tanya? I don't think it'll be a good idea to leave Andros alone after hearing what I have to tell him and we both need to work."

"Sure." Tommy replied handing him the phone.

Adam walked into the hall. There he dialled the all too familiar number he called every time he had to work late. After just two rings, the phone was answered.

"Tanya Park." A sweet voice told him.

"I never get enough of you saying that." Adam replied, the tension washing away from him a little.

"Adam!" Tanya exclaimed happily. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Adam sighed and Tanya obviously heard it.

"What's wrong? Adam?"

"I am working, it's just that…"

"What?"

"I'm going to have to tell a good friend a story that will break his heart. I'll have to go after telling him, but I don't want to leave him alone." Adam explained, knowing she'd understand.

"And you want me to come keep him company." Tanya guessed.

"Only if you want to. You can take Chloe with you and I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind watching Micheal for a bit after school."

"Where do I go?" Tanya asked him.

"Tommy's house." Adam replied.

"Tommy!" Tanya asked surprised. "What have you got to tell him that would break his heart?"

"Not Tommy." Adam sighed. "Andros is staying here, remember? It has to do with Ashley."

"Oh and what do you know that we don't?" Tanya demanded. "What have you been keeping from me, Adam?"

"She was raped, Tan'." Adam replied quietly. "I couldn't tell you, because I swore to her never to tell anyone and when she entered witness protection and the case was handed to me, I had to be even more careful."

He heard Tanya sigh.

"You're a true and loyal friend, Adam." She told him. "And that's exactly what makes me love you so much. But you better tell me the whole story later."

"I will, promise." Adam replied, relieved she wasn't mad.

"I'll see you in a bit." Tanya said, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, don't forget to call Emily if she'll watch Micheal."

"I won't. Love ya."

"Love you too."

Adam hang up and sighed, walking back into the living room. There was no turning back now. As he sat back down in the chair, he took a deep breath and started…

A/N: HA! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to read his story! Hope you liked it! I know I fooled some of you in believing Anna wasn't Ashley! YAY! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Aren't I the best? No, he doesn't even know the complete truth, he'll only learn that now. You really think it's the best thing I've written? Wait till you hear about my next story._

_**Juzblue**: Yay, I made you unsure! I know I'm evil!_

_**NinjaStorm4Life**: Like this._

_**Arwennicole**: Read and find out._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Well, I tortured her a little, like I always do, but nothing TOO bad. This story will have a happy ending, like always._

_**MaxCobra**: I'm not sure if I'm making Andros to blame for Ashley and Jenny's kidnapping. I'll probably have the other Astro Rangers called, but I'm not sure if I'm making them come over to help, maybe once Ashley's back. I would rather prefer to have a red ranger as father too, but I'm planning a sequel where the identity of Jenny's father saves the day. Not going to tell how, but it will._

_**Serenitylovegod**: And every morning it is. :P Have fun reading._

_**JDPhoenix**: Well, good thing I planned that last chapter, isn't it? Ash and Jenny are merely in trouble, you'll visit them in the next chapter. Yeah, it does make me feel all powerful. Mwahahaha!_

_**GreenRangerGirl**: Wait? Jason is 32! Darn he looks good for an ancient guy! Nah, Ashley and Jenny aren't dead, don't worry._

_**Jessica01**: Hope you were able to get in by now. Oh and for your review for PTNG: Shadiah is the name of a good friend of mine._

_**XRachX**: Don't worry, I've heard enough people surprised Anna was Ashley and others started doubting themselves. :P Glad you liked the chapter and the end, if I had put the whole explanation in too, it would have gotten way too long! I don't care if you were only joking, Jason will get back. It will probably have something to do with Callie's baby sibling being born or something. :P_

_**Jenny**: Yeah, I had some people fooled, they were doubting themselves. :P You better like the name Anna, I'm walking around with it too, remember? Luckily I'm not called that everyday. :P Glad you still love Jenny, she should be cute!_

_**Angel Of The Sea**: Of course I'll continue! Though your mutant bunnies will be able to start eating right away, I'm already insane. :P_

_**Ashley n Andros Fan**: Yay, you doubted yourself too! Yeah, poor Ash, but she'll be alright in the end, I promise._

_**C.C.C.**: I might have Andros help save Ash and Jenny, but I'm not sure about it._

_**Melissa**: Yeah, you're last again. You know, you already told me Mike added a few words to make the song longer. I really can't wait to hear it, if I ever will. :( I have no clue what song Henceforth is singing at the talent show, the one dedicated to all their girlfriends?_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 14**

"I guess it all started five years ago when you were already a month on KO-35." Adam started. "I went to go visit my dad at the station one day and I found Ashley with him. My dad told me she wanted to report a rape and at first she made it appear as if she had witnessed it, but over a lot of coaxing, the true story came out."

_Flashback_

_Ashley shifted nervously in her seat. Adam was on to her and she knew it. She couldn't hold her tears anymore and when they started to spill, Adam tried to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but she flinched away._

"_Ash?" Adam asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"_

"_I lied." She told him, her voice low and shaky with mortification and disgrace. "I didn't witness the rape."_

"_You were the victim, right?" Adam's father asked gently and Ashley nodded, more tears falling. "Okay, can you tell me what really happened?"_

"_I… I was going to meet Cassie, but I was running late, because I had been talking to Andros." Ashley whispered. "I decided to take a shortcut through this alley we used to teleport so many times as rangers and suddenly they were there. I… I tried to fight them, but they managed to pin me to a wall and then the leader of the gang walked up to me and… and…"_

"_He raped you…" Adam finished for her, so all Ashley had to do was nod._

_When she did Adam's father wrote it down._

"_Can you describe him?"_

_Ashley nodded again._

"_Alright, I'm going to get someone to draw your description, okay?"_

_Again Ashley just nodded. It didn't take Adam's father long to return. At first Ashley clamped up, but with a little more coaxing of Adam, she gave a perfect description of her rapist._

_When it was all over, Adam took her to the canteen. He got them both a hot chocolate and sat them down at a table, giving Ashley some time to compose herself before leaving. When Ashley wrapped her hand around the cup, his eyes fell on her sparkling engagement ring._

"_Did you tell him yet?" He asked, indicating to the ring._

_Ashley shook her head and Adam thought she'd stop there, but was surprised when she opened her mouth._

"_I don't want to tell him over the comm. I'll wait for him to come back home and I'll tell him in person." She whispered._

"_What then?"_

"_I'll see if he still wants me." She whispered through choked tears. "I don't want this to change… _ruin_ my life, Adam. I know things will be awkward for a while, but I don't want to lose Andros. I just know we'll make it through some how. I just can't lose him…" She buried her face in her arms and sobbed silently. _

_Adam nodded and sighed._

"_What about your family and the others?" He asked hesitantly after her tears had subsided slightly. _

"I'll tell them once I've told Andros. I want to get over this without petty concern rubbing it into my face." Ashley replied and suddenly looked straight in his eyes. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

_Her begging tone and the fear in her eyes were in such contrast to the Ashley he knew, it scared him a little._

"_Of course I won't. I promise I won't tell anyone." _

"_Not even Tanya?" _

"_Not even Tanya." He affirmed firmly. "Your secret is safe with me."_

_She cast him a shaky smile._

"_Thank you." She whispered quietly, those two words sealing the long-lasting brotherly and sisterly bond between them. _

_End flashback_

"Only a week after she reported the rape the guy was caught and Ashley identified him. His DNA compared to Ashley's rapist and he was brought to court where he was found guilty and got locked away for 10 years. Within two weeks after, Ashley thought she could start putting the rape behind her. Then the threats started. Ashley reported them time and time again and my dad offered her to go into witness protection, but she refused, knowing it would mean having to leave everything behind. You stopped her from accepting, Andros." Adam sighed. "During that time my job as stuntman was experiencing a dip and I decided I wanted something different. The rape opened my eyes and I decided I wanted to help make Angel Grove a safer place again, so I joined the police academy."

Adam paused for a moment, watching Andros intently.

"Two months after it happened my dad called me. Ashley was at the station and she had completely broken down. No one could get a word out of her. She had confined in me a lot the months before, so I went over. The first thing I noticed was that her ring was missing. When I asked her about it, she just started crying again. It took about an hour of coaxing before she started talking. She had broken her engagement with you. She kept on rambling she couldn't stay with you anymore, that you'd hate her and even if you didn't, she couldn't ask you to do that and she wanted to enter witness protection, things had gotten out of hand. When I finally got her to stop babbling she spilled it."

Taking a deep breath, Adam spilled the main part of everyone's misery.

"She was pregnant. She wouldn't let the child be taken away, even though the father was a rapist; the child had done nothing wrong – she was firm in that only. She didn't want that gang to find out about the child and she was going to protect it no matter what and she did."

"Jenny." Andros whispered. "She said her father was a bad man."

"Yeah, Jenny is that child. Ashley never lied to her. She's always been honest to Jenny about her father and Jenny accepts it. Ashley never wanted to leave you, Andros. Her exact words when she told me she was pregnant and broke your engagement were: 'I can ask him to consider marrying a tainted girl, I cannot ask him to raise the child of another.' She didn't want to burden you, because she knew you would've done it."

"That's definitely Ashley." Andros sighed. "Always thinking of others no matter what consequences hold for her."

"Will you be okay?" Tommy asked concernedly.

"I'll live." Andros replied wearily.

"Call Karone." Tommy advised. "David helped me deal with my troubles and was there for me every time I got a piece of bad news after I found him. Friends are great, but sometimes what you really need is a brother or sister."

"Thanks, I will. I just hope the shock doesn't make her go into premature labour or Zhane will have my head."

Tommy gave him a small smile and got up.

"I have to get to work or Randall will have mine." He told Andros. "Hang in there, buddy, I'm sure Adam will do everything to find them. Right Adam?"

"Of course. I'll go to the police station and get things in order the moment Tanya gets here. Oh, I'll warn you now, Chloe is bound to demand some attention from you."

"Thanks Adam. I really appreciate it." Andros replied softly.

"It's no problem and anyway, I do need to make sure they spell my goddaughter's name correctly. People always seem to use the Earth spelling."

This made Andros's head snap up, his eyes searching Adam. A small smile appeared on Adam's lips.

"She still loves you, Andros; she never stopped. When I asked her why she chose that name she told me you two had agreed to name your daughter like that. By giving Jenny that name, she tried to keep a piece of you with her and give her strength to make it through this all and maybe one day look you up and tell you the truth."

"Once you find her, she'll have to go through hell to get me to leave. Jenny's a sweet girl and Ashley should be proud of the great job she did raising her, but Jenny confessed to wanting a father." Andros sighed.

"And you're willing to take that job." Adam grinned. "You say Ashley's more than willing to make sacrifices for other people's happiness, but you just proved to be that generous too."

Andros smiled softly. During their conversation Tommy had left, really having to leave to be in time for his class.

Minutes passed in silence. Once Andros got up to call Karone, who promised him they'd be there by the evening. After about 15 minutes the silence was broken by the sounds of a car pulling onto the driveway and the engine shutting off. Soon after, the doorbell rang and Adam got up to answer it.

Moments later Adam re-entered the room with Tanya on his heels. She was holding a little girl, who was desperately reaching out to Adam to be held.

"Hey Andros." Tanya greeted, catching the girl's attention and diverting it to Andros. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good." Andros replied. "But I don't think it's really sunken in yet."

"Well, I got to go now. Call me if anything is up. I'll call if I know more." Adam said, giving both Tanya and Chloe a quick kiss and waving to Andros before leaving.

Tanya set Chloe down and the little girl immediately got to her feet and shaking wobbled over to Andros.

"Who you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Andros." Andros replied, smiling a little.

"Up." Chloe demanded.

Andros laughed, being reminded of his demon nephew and took Chloe onto his lap.

"You know, you and my nephew Zey got a lot in common." He told her. "You're both very demanding. You stay away from him at all cost. I don't need to babies ganging up on me. One is bad enough."

A moment later Chloe's giggles filled the room and Tanya smiled sitting down in the same chair Adam had sat telling his story. In the privacy of her own mind she decided Andros would make an amazing father. She just hoped once Ashley was found, she'd accept him back into her life like that.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: No lots of kiddies. One, maybe two._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, poor them. They won't really start where they left off, but they'll be back together._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Glad you liked the explanation. They'll always love each other! Ashley loves Andros too much not to name Jenny the way they decided to name their daughter._

_**Juzblue**: Glad it was touching, I hoped it would be!_

_**NinjaStorm4Life**: Yay!_

_**Serenitylovegod**: If Andros didn't want Ashley anymore, I'd kill him! They're my favourite couple too, obviously since all my stories are about them._

_**C.C.C.**: Sometimes Andros is too sweet for his own good! The story has a happy ending, promise!_

_**Jessica01**: Eventually, they will. I'll sent an email how to upload._

_**The real vampire**: Yeah, you were right, but I got you fooled! YAY! I love being Evil with a capital E!_

_**XRachX**: Glad you like how I worked the explanation out. I figured I'd give it some attention, since it's what the plot of the story was build on and it was what everyone had been waiting for. You'll see what I've got planned for the future of these kiddies in the sequel, once I write it. :P_

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, poor them._

_**DizneeDol**: I always update really soon. This is what happens next._

_**Wraith Ghost**: Just did. :P_

_**Jenny**: Glad you liked the chapter. You didn't change too much in that flashback, so hey! I did a good job!_

_**The-power-of-love**: Science is not so bad! At least, not if you got Tommy teaching it:P_

_**Angel of the Sea**: Sorry Wen, maybe you can take my brother instead! I offer him to you freely!_

_**BrainWave**: Nope, it's not the end, story goes on:P_

_**Mel**: Cool, I already love Hencheforth! Can't wait till you can record the song!_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 15**

"Mommy." Jenny whimpered, holding her hands out blindly.

Ashley reached out and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling the little girl against her chest.

"Don't be scared, sweetie, mommy's here." She whispered, stroking Jenny's hair.

"What are they going to do to us, mommy?" Jenny asked, fear in her voice.

"I don't know." Ashley sighed, feeling helpless.

Last night, four men had broken into her house. She had tried to fight them, but once they had gotten hold of Jenny and threatened to kill her, all the fight had left her. They had forcefully taken her and Jenny from the house, destroying Scrudly in the process, and wrecking the home she had so caringly built. Jenny had been devastated and it had taken her almost all night to comfort the distraught girl. The men had taken them to an abandoned building somewhere and locked her and Jenny up in a small dark room in the cellar.

"Mommy? Do you think they'll let us go?" Jenny asked hoarsely.

"No." Ashley replied honestly. "But don't worry, I'm sure uncle Adam is looking for us right now and we'll be out of here in no time."

Jenny nodded and nuzzled closer into her arms, but Ashley was feeling anxious. Was Adam looking for them? Did he even know they were missing? Had he asked the rangers for help? Did Andros know what had happened now?

Thoughts of Andros brought tears to her eyes. If she had told him immediately, then maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe he would have been able to protect them from all this.

She tightened her arms around Jenny.

No, maybe this wouldn't have happened, but then Jenny would not have been hers. Jenny wasn't his problem and she wasn't going to force her on him. Jenny wasn't Andros's business and she would keep it that way.

**Reefside High**

"Class dismissed." Tommy sighed as the bell rang. "Kira, can I talk to you for a moment."

Curiously Kira nodded and waved to the three male rangers to go on without her. When all students had left, Tommy dropped down behind his desk, his elbows resting on his desk and his head in his hand.

"I don't know how to say this…" He started with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Dr. O?" Kira inquired, getting a little freaked out to see her teacher like this.

"You probably heard I wasn't here the first three periods today."

"Yeah, rumours about where you were are going around like wild fire." Kira replied.

"The truth is probably the worst of all scenarios." Tommy muttered. "Kira, when I was on my way to school today, I was stopped by the police right in front of Jenny's house."

"What happened?" Kira asked, shock running through her.

"Jenny and Anna, or rather Ashley, disappeared from the house last night after a cut of 911 call." Tommy explained. "The police are doing everything they can to find them."

Kira gasped, her mind trying to grasp the fact that the little girl she baby-sat – and adored - had disappeared, but her brains wouldn't give her a rest to process it.

"Ashley?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah. Adam and Andros where there this morning, after Adam made sure he was in on the investigation he told us the whole story behind it. Anna was in witness protection as the victim of a rape case. In truth she was Ashley Hammond, Andros's former fiancé." Tommy told her.

"Wait, Ashley Hammond as in the Yellow Astro Ranger?" Kira asked as her mind started working over time. "Oh my god! Jenny! She said her father was a bad man! She's the result of that rape, isn't she?"

Tommy nodded sadly.

"Poor Jenny." Kira whispered.

"Jenny doesn't seem to mind too much. And from what I've seen she's happy with her life. I just hope once this is all over Ashley will talk to Andros instead of shutting him out and disappearing again."

"Yeah." Kira said softly.

Suddenly her eyes fell on the clock and she cursed.

"Darn! I'm late, sorry, Dr. O, but I got to run, I'm late for my class."

"I'll get you a pass so you can get in without trouble." Tommy offered.

"Thanks Dr. O. You're the best." Kira smiled, her mood lightning just a little.

**That evening**

Tanya and Chloe had left a little over an hour after Tommy had returned from work, since Micheal _did_ have to be picked up before he drove Emily nuts. Tommy had made an effort of making dinner, but neither him nor Andros was really hungry, so dinner was sitting lukewarm on the table – neither would have eaten it anyways.

Andros was still sitting on the couch, staring off in space. Obviously today's events were finally registering.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tommy got up to open it. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw who were standing there.

"Come in - he could really use you right now." He told them, ushering them inside and pointing to the living-room door.

They quickly walked through and when Tommy re-entered the room, Andros was wrapped up in his sister's arms, crying his heart out while Karone was trying to comfort him, rubbing small circles on his back, whispering sisterly words of comfort. Zhane was standing in the middle of the room, watching his wife and best friend as he held son on his hip.

"Why uncle Andros crying?" Zey asked, pouting a little.

"Uncle Andros is sad, Zey." Zhane told him. "He just found out something really bad happened to your aunt Ashley and that makes him sad."

"Why?" Zey demanded, his bright blue eyes wide.

"Because uncle Andros loves aunt Ashley just as much as daddy loves mommy."

"Down." Zey ordered, starting to squirm.

Zhane obediently set his son down on the ground. The boy immediately walked over to his uncle and mother. Once there he tugged on Andros's pants and Andros slowly turned to look at the boy with puffy red eyes from crying. Silently Zey reached out his little arms. With the ghost of a smile on his face, Andros lifted the bleach blond boy onto his lap and Zey wrapped his tiny arms around his neck.

"No cry." Zey told him. "Everything be okey."

The words were empty, Andros knew, but somehow coming from the mouth of his two year old nephew, they reassured him a little, a small ray of hope started to shine through the darkness that surrounded his life ever since Ashley left.

Wordlessly Andros wrapped his arms around the little boys and held him tightly. No matter how much Zey could bug him, he loved the little boy and he had his moments. Zhane joined his wife and brother on the couch and both him and Karone hugged their brother and son.

Not wanting to intrude on the private family moment, Tommy retreated to the kitchen. His eyes fell on a small piece of paper on the counter. A sigh escaped his lips and he suddenly felt the urge to talk to someone. Someone who would listen to him no matter what… but not his brother. He needed someone different.

Picking up the piece of paper and the cordless phone he got out onto the porch at the back of the house. There he sat down on the small wooden bench and he dialled the number. The phone rang, once, twice…

After about ten times he decided to give up and was about to put the phone down when it was answered.

"Kimberly Hart." An out-of-breath voice told him and he knew he had made the right decision.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: They won't die, I promise. Yeah, of course Tommy and Kim are getting back together. Why Andros is hiding from Zey? Read and be amazed. :P_

_**Juzblue**: Glad you like Zey, see if you still like him after this chapter. :P_

_**MaxCobra**: Yeah, Zey does have his moments of cuteness. :P If I bring back the rest of the Astro Rangers in the story, it won't be to get Ashley back, but rather to combine Ashley's welcome back and something else._

_**The real vampire**: No need to wait any longer._

_**Arwennicole**: Zey cares a lot about his uncle, Andros is like a second father to him, so yeah, he's sweet to him every once in a while. Want me to bring you some tissues? Jenny's going to be even cuter in this chapter. :P_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Zey should be cute! He can't be a brat all the time. :P Glad you liked how Zhane and Karone got in. Andros will have some part in their rescue, but I'm not sure if he'll get more than what I've got planned for him._

_**Serenitylovegod**: Yeah, I try what I can to finish a chapter every day and I've been able to for now, so I hope I can keep it up._

_**NinjaStorm4Life**: Always!_

_**Ryan Armstrong**: Glad you like the story._

_**JDPhoenix**: They'll get back together! I like them way much better than Tommy and Kat! They were so perfect, my second favourite PR couple. Just a bit longer and A/A-ness will be introduced. Well, sorta._

_**XRachX**: Glad you liked it! I'll do what I can on that sequel._

_**Anonymous**: Cool!_

_**Jessica01**: Yeah, I'll sent it today, sorry I didn't do it yesterday, but my time was more limited than I had thought. Oh and I can't see you're email. So... could you sent me an email and I'll reply to it, the address is in my ID._

_**Angel of the Sea**: I don't like keeping people hanging. Once the story is in my head, it needs to get out and this is the only way to do it. :P_

_**Jenny**: I AM SO SORRY! I was in a hurry yesterday, so I guess I missed a few RRs. I got SO many to respond to! It was bound to happen, but that I missed yours! I'm SO ashamed! Please don't hurt me! I'm not mad at you for not being there, I left anyway. :P I STILL LUV YA!_

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, poor Ash and Jenny. Ashley won't get the change to run, I promise._

_**Mel**: SO SORRY HERE TOO! Please don't be offended! I'm SO sorry! It does matter to me! I'm really ashamed!_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 16**

Tommy groaned as he tossed and turned and tried to fall asleep. His couch really wasn't that comfortable – to be honest, it wasn't comfortable at all -, but it was his own doing; he had offered his bed to Zhane and Karone. He knew Andros had said he would have another nephew or niece, but he hadn't figured that meant Karone was nearing her 40th week of pregnancy this closely.

Andros had tried to get Karone to take his bed, but she had refused. It had taken both him, Zhane and Andros to get her to accept his bed - and even then she took it with great reluctance. Zey had managed to get his uncle as far as to let him curl up next to him and so that had left him to dope his couch to be his bed for the coming few nights.

Giving up his attempts to sleep, Tommy clumsily rolled on his back, his thoughts drifting back to his conversation with Kim. She had been expecting to hear from him ever since Aisha had called to inform her he had asked for her phone number the evening before. It seemed like lifetimes already.

Apparently, she had expected him to start asking about the Letter and she started rambling the moment he had identified himself. It had taken him 5 minutes to successfully interrupt her, making it clear that right now, that damned letter was the least of his worries.

Like always, Kim had immediately caught on something was wrong and had gently asked him what it was. He had spilled the whole story and Kim had been shocked into silence. After a minute he had asked Kim if she was still there. It had started a whole conversation that had ended in Kim agreeing to meet him at Hailey's after school tomorrow… or was it today already? He had no clue how long he had lain here already. Somehow his thoughts slowly lulled him to sleep.

**The next morning**

"Wakey, wakey!" A small voice yelled in his ear as a small hand repeatedly slapped down in his face. "Wakey up nowey!"

When he heard the hand come down again, he used his ranger reflexes to catch it. A childish exclamation of glee reached his ears. He slowly sat up and released the small wrist he had been holding. Small feet immediately padded away from him.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Darn it, Andros." He cursed softly. "Why couldn't you have exaggerated about Zey's annoyance?"

He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only six thirty… what the heck was a two-year old doing up at this time? Or better yet, what moved Andros to let the kid out of bed already? That answer came to him immediately. Andros probably didn't feel like getting up yet either.

With a sigh he got to his feet and went to find Zey. After about ten minutes he still hadn't found him. Every once in a while he heard the boy's childish giggle, but the source stayed hidden. Finally he gave up and walked into the kitchen. After rumouring through the cupboards, he found all the ingredients needed for pancakes. Yawning he started on the mix.

As he had expected, he had caught Zey's attention and soon the boy peeked into the room. Tommy kept his back turned and smirked.

"You can help if you want." He told Zey.

Zey let out a sound of surprise and padded away again. Soon he returned though and tentatively he edged closer.

"What that?" He asked once he stood next to Tommy.

"Pancake mix, my mom's recipe, want to help?" Tommy replied, glancing over at Zey.

The boy nodded and Tommy reached down, setting him on the counter. Once it was finished, Zey looked at Tommy expectantly.

"You go wake up your uncle and parents and tell them breakfast is ready." Tommy told him, setting Zey back down on the floor.

The moment Zey was back on solid ground, he scrambled to the door as fast as his little feet could carry him. Tommy grinned as he threw some mix in the frying pan. His revenge was sweet. He just hoped Zey had enough sense to wake Zhane up first so he could wake up Karone. He had the vague idea that to feel the wrath of a very pregnant former princess of evil, disturbed in her sleep may he add, wasn't very pleasant.

He didn't have to wait long before a grumpy Andros entered the kitchen.

"You just had to let Zey wake us up, did you?" Andros grumbled.

"Revenge." Tommy told him, sliding the first pancake on a plate and offering it to his friend. "You let him get up early and he woke me up, so you were asking for it."

"I'm not hungry." Andros told him.

"You didn't have dinner last night either." Tommy reminded him.

"I'm not hungry." Andros repeated.

"You're still eating." A stern voice behind him said.

Andros spun around and came face to face with Karone, glaring at him over her oversized belly.

"I'm not-"

"I don't care if you are hungry or not, you are going to eat!" She declared venomously.

"You didn't have dinner last night, oh big brother of mine! Starving yourself will not help Ashley." Karone reminded him none too gently. "Now you are going to eat willingly, or you'll be fed like Zey – and I'm not using the airplane!"

"I'm not…"

"ANDROS!" Karone screamed, obviously losing her patience.

"A baby." Andros finished, smiling innocently and taking the offered plate from Tommy.

Reluctantly Andros sat down and started eating. Zey clumsily climbed onto Andros's lap and made himself comfortable. Andros laughed softly and wrapped an arm around the boy once he finished cutting up the pancake so he could eat. Zey was staring that the pancake hungrily and Andros noticed.

"Want some?" He asked his nephew and Zey nodded.

Andros picked up another piece with his fork and fed it to Zey, receiving a sweeter smile from Karone.

"Take a seat, Karone." Tommy told her. "I'm sure standing isn't the most comfortable thing right now."

Karone nodded and gratefully sat down on a chair. The next pancake that was finished, Tommy gave to her. For a moment, every worry was forgotten.

**Somewhere else**

"I'm hungry, mommy." Jenny whimpered. "And my throat is dry."

"I know, sweetheart." Ashley sighed, rocking Jenny back and forth. "I know, but I can't do anything."

"Uncle Adam better find us soon." Jenny whimpered miserably. "I don't like it here. I wanna go home now."

"Me too." Ashley said, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sure uncle Adam is doing everything he can to find us. It will only be a little longer."

Jenny yawned and nuzzled closer into her mother's embrace.

"Mommy?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I like Andros. When we get out of here, can he be my daddy?"

Shock ran through Ashley as the words left her daughter's mouth. She liked Andros! She wanted Andros to be her father!

'If only she knew.' Ashley thought, stroking Jenny's hair as her eyes closed.

'If only she knew how close Andros came to being her father… But I can't go back now. Too many things have changed. I love him so much, but I'm not the girl he loved anymore - he'll never want me. I've screwed up and I'll just have to live with the consequences. And besides.' She added with a mental sigh. 'He's probably happily married already. A perfect little family with a boy and a baby girl soon to be born. Just my luck that it's my fate to find that… and be happy for them.'

With a sigh Ashley leaned back against the cold surface of the hard stone wall. Her life officially sucked.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!

**To everyone I didn't review respond to in the last chapter: **Check it now! I'm so sorry, had some homework I still needed to do that morning, so I kinda forgot after taking a shower. Please don't kill me?


	17. Chapter 17

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: They'll be rescued soon, promise._

_**MaxCobra**: I don't know, maybe I just can't write any annoying kids, but at the age they are they mostly aren't very annoying yet. What is combined with Ashley's welcome back, I'm indeed not telling. You'll just have to find out._

_**Juzblue**: Glad you like it!_

_**XRachX**: Yeah, he and Andros love each other dearly, since Zey doesn't even understand he's annoying, he just wants to play. :P And of course Jenny's declaration was sweet, she IS sweet!_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Zey should be adorable. Ashley and Jenny will be rescued soon. Yeah, mommy Karone knows best. :P_

_**Arwennicole**: I believe both Andros and Ashley don't have much faith in their love at the moment. Darn, them!_

_**Serenitylovegod**: One of your friends is getting married? COOL! Not all kids are adorable, I'll warn you. My mom works as a teacher, darn some of those kids are really horrible sometimes._

_**The real vampire**: Really? Maybe locking your bedroom door helps, if you can lock it that is. :P_

_**NinjaStorm4Life**: Thanks, here's more._

_**JDPhoenix**: Of course everyone deserves a little happiness! That's why this story has a happy ending! Ashley should recognize it, but her judgement's a bit clouded right now. Hey, you called Jenny and Angel! Here that Jenny, your namesake's an angel, just like you!_

_**Jessica01**: You'll see._

_**Jenny**: pouts Well, at least I talked to you over AIM and you beta-read this really quickly._

_**AuroraDannon**: I always try to update every morning when I get out of bed. For now it seems to be working._

_**Gear's Girl**: So you like it! YAY!_

_**The-power-of-love**: ALWAYS:P_

_**Mel**: Cool, worst nightmare, I want it! I have absolutely no clue on how to put those films on the computer except with a plug-in, like that USB-cable I showed you. WHAT? DID I SPELL HENCEFORTH WRONG AGAIN! URG! I'll kill myself!_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 17**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Ashley shuddered awake. She had no clue how long she had been here, but it was too long for her liking. So far, scarce rations and rumbling hunger that had kept them eating were keeping them just alive – frankly, she was beginning to wish they had just starved her.

Dully she looked to the door and felt the blood rush from her face. She didn't know the guy, but his face haunted her dreams for the past five years.

"Cute kid." He told her, once he noticed she had awoken.

Jenny whimpered, hiding her face in Ashley's shirt and Ashley tightened her arms around her daughter.

"I don't like it when things are kept from me." He informed her cruelly, but she didn't react. "Well, we'll just have to teach you a lesson. Take the girl and let her watch."

Jenny was ripped from her arms and started crying uncontrollably, screaming for her mommy. When two pair of hands grabbed her upper arms, she knew what was going to happen and this time she screamed and started thrashing around, trying to prevent it, all her blocks dropping.

**Tommy's house**

It had been a week and there still wasn't a trace of Ashley. Andros was beginning to lose hope of finding her, no matter what he was told. Right now he was entertaining Zey to keep his mind of Ashley. Karone was resting upstairs since she could go into labour any day now and Tommy, Zhane and Adam were whispering in the kitchen.

Suddenly a presence invaded his mind and screaming rang through his head. As he pressed his hands against his ears in futile attempt to block out the sound, he heard Zhane swear loudly in the kitchen and a surprised exclamation from Karone upstairs.

The moment Zhane stormed into the room, Andros knew his friend had pulled up all his blocks, but he couldn't, it was so long since that voice had entered his mind. It was intoxicating, even if she was screaming.

"Andros, come on! Snap out of it!" Zhane's voice ordered from somewhere far away as he was being shaken.

Andros didn't snap out of it, but his brain started working again and his mind reached out, embracing the presence that was lost so long ago.

"_Calm down."_ He told her gently. _"What's wrong."_

**Somewhere else**

Ashley was shocked to hear Andros's gentle mental voice and it calmed her a little. She hadn't even noticed her blocks had dropped. Trying to calm herself enough to reply, she let his presence become her world.

"_He… He's here… He's trying to do it again!"_

"_Fight it, Ash."_ He told her immediately.

"_I-I can't."_ She admitted quietly.

"_Yes you can!" _Andros told her firmly. _"I know you can and I believe in you."_

She didn't want to give in. She had to keep her distance. She couldn't meet his family if she gave in. It would crush her completely. Yet his words gave her hope. He believed in her. With a new found strength she ripped her arms from the iron grips the two men had on her and kicked the guy in front of her in the groins.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbed Jenny from the guy that was holding her and darted out of the room. She ran blindly through the maze of corridors, up several flights of stairs, through a dozen doors until she came to a large room, staged with junk. It wouldn't be perfect for hiding.

She jumped slightly when Andros mentally called her name. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"_I-I was able to run, but I'm not sure how long it will take them to find me."_ Ashley told him, losing the last bit of grip on her guard when she admitted. _"I'm scared."_

"_Everything will be alright."_ Andros promised. _"Do you know where you are?"_

"_Not exactly, some abandoned building." _Ashley replied, forcing back the tears springing into her eyes.

"_Don't worry, we'll find you and I'll always be right here."_

**Tommy's house**

After reassuring Ashley they were doing everything they could to find her, Andros turned to Adam, fuming.

"I thought you said he'd be in jail for 10 years! It's only been 5!" He yelled.

Colour drained from Adam's face.

"What? He's there? That shouldn't be possible." Adam cursed, grabbing his cell-phone and stalking off into the kitchen.

Karone wrapped an arm around his shoulder, trying to calm him down. A sudden wave of helplessness washed over him and he hugged his sister, clinging to her. At that moment the baby kicked as if to reassure him everything would be all right.

"Did she say where she was?" Tommy asked.

"She didn't know, just that the place was abandoned." Andros replied, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"There are so many abandoned buildings around here!" Tommy exclaimed. "If she's even still in Reefside… Darn, this isn't going to be easy."

If someone wanted to reply to that, they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Who could that be?" Tommy wondered, his frustration washing away for a moment.

As Tommy left Zhane scooped Zey up in his arms. The poor boy had retreated into a corner of the room, having been scared by the sudden change in the grown-ups around him. Zey grabbed two hands full of his father's shirt and buried his face in it, causing Zhane got hug him a little tighter, trying to reassure the little guy.

"Kim!" A surprised exclamation came from the hall and soon Tommy returned with the original pink ranger in tow. The moment Kimberly entered the room, she knew something was up. She was about to ask when Adam stormed back into the room, obviously furious.

"I can't believe them!" He ranted. "They let him out early because of good behaviour of another! There was a file mix up! I swear I'd shoot them if I could! Hi Kim."

"Hey Adam." Kim replied tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"Andros telepathically talked to Ashley. She said Jordon, her rapist, is there! He tried it again, but she managed to run. Right now she's hiding out, but we've just been limited in our time of finding her. If they find her before we do…" Adam trailed of, knowing perfectly well everyone in the room knew what would happen, with the exception of Zey of course.

Zey made a whimpering sound in agreement.

Suddenly the alarms started blaring and everyone rushed to the secret basement.

"Monster in the abandoned warehouse district!" Tommy reported. "It's too powerful for us to handle alone and… Scans show people in one of the abandoned office buildings…"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Of course Ashley fought back, but you're going to kill me now._

_**Juzblue**: So close, and yet so far away. Have fun reading._

_**MaxCobra**: Nah, I need Kim to do something different for me and it's not Tommy and co entering the building._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, Mesagog actually did something right this time, sorta. Read and learn._

_**Arwennicole**: Nah, I'm not that evil._

_**XRachX**: It's getting more interesting, I promise. Have fun reading. Jenny made of pure sugar… Now that's a thought. Jenny, are you made of pure sugar?_

_**JDPhoenix**: Because that would ruin my story? And because that would have been interfering with police business? No, it's not your fault we're both writing a story with a little girl in it that just happens to be Ashley's daughter, but Jenny's nickname can be Angel, so don't worry. :P_

_**PinkRanger4Evr**: Well, I might not have made it by 'today', but here's a new one._

_**Mel**: Thank you so much! I've gotta get it right! If you got the right plug-in for your cam, then yeah it should be able to transfer video files, but I don't know if your cam or whatever has a plug-in, so… Anyway, kill those kids! And I don't really know what my worst nightmare would be…_

_**Serenitylovegod**: No need to wait any longer. That is so cool! I wish there was a wedding in the near future somewhere in my life, but the closest I came was a 25 year anniversary last night. It was fun, but weddings themselves are more fun! I can understand what you mean with it being ages since you held a baby or toddler, same here, they are always SO cute! Too bad most start crying after I hold them for a while. :P_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 18**

"I'm going to the police station. Those people aren't allowed to be there, so the least we can do is arrest them - they'll be safe too." Adam declared, starting back up the stairs as Tommy spun around in his chair.

"Your help won't be enough this time, Andros." He said worriedly.

"Zhane can help." Karone said. "He's got his morpher with him."

"No way!" Zhane protested. "Don't even think I'm leaving you while you could go into labour at any minute; I'm not going and that's that!"

"Don't be silly, Zhane." Karone retorted. "I can perfectly take care of myself. I've already had one child, I can handle another."

"Karone." Andros cut in. "Zhane just wants to be there when the doctor tells you you've just delivered a beautiful healthy baby. Give him that, okay, sis?"

Karone rested a hand on her large stomach.

"But I don't want you to get hurt just because of this baby, it's not worth it." Karone replied quietly.

"What if I stayed here with Karone and the moment she feels a contraction I'll call you back?" Kim offered.

Both Zhane and Karone looked at her gratefully and nodded.

"That's settle then, now let's move." Tommy ordered, having called the other rangers already.

The three men morphed. Tommy got on his ATV and Andros and Zhane ran out the secret entrance, before calling on their galaxy gliders. Once they got into the abandoned warehouse district the monster was hard not to spot. It was about seven feet tall, towering over the other four rangers.

Andros and Zhane immediately started firing at it, with a Spiral Saber booster mode and Super Silverizer blaster mode. While firing they jumped to the ground, not missing a beat, working together as flawlessly. The monster faltered under their continues firing, but managed to reach them and knock the weapons out of their hands, forcing them to hand to hand battle. Luckily the other rangers weren't far and jumped in to help.

**Some abandoned office building**

"What was that, mommy?" Jenny asked timidly, her voice quivering.

"I don't know, but we have to be really quiet. They can't find us, Jenny. If they do they'll hurt mommy." Ashley replied quietly, her voice no steadier than Jenny's had been.

A loud explosion could be heard somewhere outside and Ashley jumped a little.

"Mommy!" Jenny softly exclaimed, her voice full of fear.

"I'm right here, sweetie." Ashley assured her, hugging her closer despite her own shaking worry. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Suddenly the sound of multiple footsteps outside the door reached their ears and Ashley stiffened, but they walked right past. She didn't let her guard down for the next few tense minutes, but all was quiet again. Or at least as quiet as it could be.

More explosions sounded from outside, getting close with every passing minute. Voices drifted on the air from the streets below and car-doors were being opened and closed.

Out of nowhere an explosion sounded for almost right outside and people started screaming, cars drove away and the sounds of guns being fired could be heard.

Ashley shivered, not even wanting to know what kind of neighbourhood she was in. She had tried to reach Andros a few times, but his presence seemed for away as if something was demanding his full attention. She tried to tell herself he didn't do it on purpose, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. He had promised he would listen and now he was ignoring her, willingly or not.

Again tears started pressing against the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Jenny. If she broke down now, there was no way of reassuring Jenny everything would be all right anymore – and that could mean disaster.

**Back at the battle**

Andros groaned as he was slammed into a brick wall and fell down on the pavement. He could hear Adam's colleagues make sounds of sympathy as they tried to imagine how that felt.

Not letting himself be down for even a moment, Andros scrambled back to his feet. Running head first to the monster and managing to ram it into a wall on the opposite side of the street.

The building shook. It wouldn't be standing much longer, being beaten to a point of near collapse. The Dino Thunder rangers called on their weapons and shot the monster the moment it got back to it's feet. At first it seemed to explode, but then it grew Megazord size.

"We'll handle it from here." Tommy told them as his students called on their Zords.

"We should head back." Zhane said, just as Adam came running over.

"Rangers!" He called, pretending to just be an officer informing two rangers of their predicament. "That building is going to collapse any moment now, but we have reason to believe there are still two people in there. We can't find them anywhere..."

Andros could feel the colour drain from his face as he heard Adam's hidden words. Ashley and Jenny were still in there, hidden so well even the police couldn't find them.

"I'm going in." Andros replied, turning to Zhane. "You stay here."

When Zhane nodded reluctantly, Andros sprinted off, getting his mind to focus back on Ashley.

"_Ash!"_ He practically yelled. _"Where are you?"_

Ashley took her sweet time replying as he ran through the building, desperately trying to find her.

"_Where were you!"_ She retorted when she finally replied. _"You promised you'd be here, but you weren't listening!"_

Andros could hear the frustration in her voice and shuddered.

"_I'm sorry, but I was helping the rangers out in battle. You probably heard it, but that's not the point. Where are you? The building can give any moment."_

"_Some junk room, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention while I ran."_

Andros cursed silently and skidded to a halt, raising his morpher to his lips.

"Deca, locate the two people in this building beside me!" He ordered.

Deca replied almost immediately, only one floor above him close to the staircase he had managed to halt in front of. Thanking Deca, he quickly ran up and started throwing open doors, calling Ashley's name. He was about to call Deca again for a more specific location when a voice from the back of the room he just opened the door from replied him.

He quickly ran to the source and found Ashley, Jenny wrapped up in her arms, both looking terrified.

"Don't worry, you're save now." He told them, helping Ashley up and scooping Jenny in his arms, he took Ashley's hand and started running.

When he finally reached the first floor, a rumbling sound reached his ears. The exit was so close, but he knew they'd never make it, so the did the only thing he could think of. Pushing Jenny into Ashley's arms, he threw them to the ground, positioning himself so that the building would fall on his morphed form, protecting the two girls.

**Outside**

The battle was finally over and the rangers had won. When they spotted Zhane standing alone with the police officers, they joined, asking what was wrong. They were shocked to find out what had happened.

Relieve washed over them when they saw a flash of red through the open doors, but it was soon replaced with horror. The building started to collapse and Andros, Ashley and Jenny would never make it out in time. From the red form they could see, they knew Andros hand thrown them down.

Kira let out a scream when the building came down on them and Trent quickly wrapped his arms around her. Even morphed, Zhane looked defeated and the officers were mortified. A sudden wave of fear washed over Tommy when he heard Kim and Karone demand to know what just happened over the comm.

How could they tell Karone her brother, best friend and best friend's daughter had just been squashed? No way he could think of would turn out to be good for her baby. A single tear made its way down his cheek. This wasn't supposed to happen…

A/N: Hope you liked it and don't hate me too much. REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Well, you'll kill me now. Jenny's already powering up her Astro Blaster._

_**Serenitylovegod**: AH! Cockroach!_

_**Juzblue**: I have a knack for making thing worse when you think they'll get better._

_**MaxCobra**: Welll… Just read._

_**XRachX**: You will now… I'll get Missy some tea with cake. Oh and about Jenny might be a private joke, it's still funny. :P_

_**Jessica01**: I'm slowly progressing in your story. I promise to review once I'm through._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked the chapter. Just read and find out what's next._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Actually… they really didn't make it out. That's as much as I can say. Glad you liked Ashley and Zhane in the last chapter._

_**Jenny**: Kill. Definitely kill. It's okay you weren't on aim, I wasn't either. :P But you can explain it all to me today. :P_

_**C.C.C.**: Andros TRIED to save them. They were still in the building. This is what happens next._

_**JDPhoenix**: Ooh! Now I'm getting scared! I know that voice all too well, don't have a little brother, but a big one. :P You won't be depressed on you birthday, promise._

_**Xoxo hockeyhottie09**: Always._

_**Gear's Girl**: Kill me?_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 19**

"Zhane, what's going on!" Karone demanded, her voice edging heavily on hysteria.

"Sit down for a moment, okay?" Zhane whispered, giving Karone a moment to sit down, he took a deep breath. "The building came down-"

"Oh my god! Are Ashley and Jenny alright?" Karone cried in despair.

"They…" Zhane choked, everything suddenly becoming more real. "Andros went to get them… They couldn't make it to the exit in time." He finished quietly, just waiting.

There was a moment. Just a moment where everything was held still, waiting to be soaked in, waiting to make the blow more horrific. And then it was broken. Karone let out an anguished cry and began to sob, her wails not quite drowning out Kim's horrified gasp, followed by breaking tears. The world seemed to spin in front of him as tears started to slide down his cheeks. He suddenly understood what Andros must have gone through when he had been in cryogenic stasis for those two years. The loss of his friend was… overwhelming, to say the least.

He felt a hand catch his shoulder and when he turned his head he saw Tommy's helmet through his visor. He could just feel the sympathetic expression behind it. Even now the situation seemed surreal.

"You should get back. She needs you." Tommy's voice cut through the fog that had slowly started clouding his brains.

He nodded absently and called on his gilder. He jumped on it with less grace than he normally would, stumbling slightly when he landed. The wind started screaming in his ears the moment he leaned forward and the tears started to spill, small rivers of salty water running down his cheeks.

Before he knew it he stumbled into Tommy's secret basement. Kim had her arms wrapped around a crying Karone, lending her a shoulder to cry on. Zey had retreated into a corner and was unusually quiet.

Kim looked up when she heard him. The moment she looked at him, his morph faded. Kim moved aside and Zhane rushed over to Karone. He wrapped his arms around her. They cried in each other's arms. Kim quietly walked over to Zey, picked the little boy up and went upstairs with him.

After a while the other rangers returned too. None of them had managed to keep dry eyes, their cheeks moist from tears.

"We…" Tommy started. "We should call the others."

Zhane could hit himself. They had completely forgot. After Andros's call about finding Ashley, but her being kidnapped, the last thing on his mind had been to call the rest of the former Space team. He knew he couldn't do it, not now.

"I'll call them if you want." Tommy offered immediately after suggesting it.

A simple nod was enough for him to walk up the stairs to make the two most important phone calls and some more to inform anyone else that had been friends with Andros. He was suddenly deliriously glad that Cassie had gotten over Phantom and married TJ instead - it took one call of his list.

Once upstairs he found Kim sitting on the couch with Zey sitting on her lap. He was quietly sucking his thumb. The little boy didn't look very upset, but there was something about him. He was more subdued than normal, as if he knew something was up, but not the intensity of it.

"Hey." Kim softly greeted, a stray tear running down her cheek. "I thought I'd bring him up here, the mood in the basement wasn't really appealing him."

Tommy offered her a small smile and sat down next to her after retrieving the cordless. He merely started at it for a few minutes until he felt Kim's hand on his arm.

"Who are you going to call?" She asked, no louder than before.

"Their team. We didn't call them when she disappeared; we had other things on our minds. They deserve to know…" Tommy replied trailing off, gulping before continuing. "Maybe Jason and the other red rangers. They all knew him." he didn't have to explain.

Kim moved her hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Tommy, I know this is not really the time, but… Do you think you could give us another change?" Kim pleaded.

"Life's too short to say no." Tommy replied.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and dialled the first number. Gathering strength from Kim, he waited for the phone to be picked up at the other end.

"Cassie Johnson." A sweet voice replied.

"Hey Cass." Tommy said with a sigh, closing his eyes. "Is TJ around?"

"Yeah, sure. This is not about another mission, is it?" Cassie joked.

"No, it's not." Tommy replied, his voice gloomy, knowing that cheerfulness would be gone soon.

He would let TJ tell her. She and Ashley had been best friends; he figured it would be better if TJ could gently tell her instead of him springing it on her.

"TJ." A lower voice told him.

"Hey TJ. It's Tommy."

"Yeah, Cassie told me. What's up?"

Taking a deep breath Tommy started.

"It's Andros… and Ashley."

There was a pause and then, "**What?** Did you find her?" He asked excitedly.

"Not exactly. Hear me out for a moment." Tommy told him, starting to reside the whole story.

Minutes passed and he just kept talking, telling TJ everything. TJ stayed quiet.

"… Andros went in to get them. We saw them running to the exit when the building collapsed. They couldn't have survived."

TJ was quiet for another moment, before speaking up again.

"We'll be there in an hour and a half." He simply told him, before hanging up, not even saying goodbye.

Tommy didn't mind, happy he survived the first call. For the next call he got out his address book and looked up Carlos. He only had his cell-phone number, but it would assure him to get Carlos without having to identify himself to anyone else. Dialling the number, the prepared himself for the next conversation.

Half an hour later Carlos told him he'd get in his car right away before hanging up like TJ had. During the conversation the rest of the Dino Thunder team had came upstairs and had quietly gathered around in the living room.

Tommy ignored them as he dialled the next number. Gradually the red rangers that had known Andros from their mission to the moon were informed of his fate.

Hallway down the line of calls Carlos, TJ, Cassie and their one-year-old baby girl had entered, Ashleah, Leah for short, named after her would be godmother. They left Leah with Kira and the three of them went down to the basement where Zhane and Karone still were.

Finally Tommy reached his last call. Dialling the number without thinking. He once again waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hey, Tommy. What's up?" The man on the other end greeted.

"Too much of a bad thing." Tommy replied glumly. "You were on the right track, Jase…"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	20. Chapter 20

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Um, I installed an automatic shut down if anyone but me orders those Megazords around. So, sorry, but they can't be stolen and then used against me. Uh, have fun reading?_

_**Juzblue**: Nope, no coming out of the rubble scene. Just read and be amazed._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Well, I sorta killed them? Yeah, Tommy and Kim got back together now it's up to others to follow their example, or set on for them. :P_

_**Arwennicole**: Wow, another Astro Blaster pointed at my head to blow out my brains if this chapter isn't satisfactory! COOL!_

_**Serenitylovegod**: Yeah, Tommy's being really nice. But… Read and find out what he did wrong._

_**Jessica01**: Yes they can. They didn't go back because they couldn't think because of the shock?_

_**The real vampire**: Bad new? Anything us little people on the net can do? Hope this chapter cheers you up a little._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, we're evil and we've unconsciously planned this with our A/A-psychicness yes. You stared at the screen for 5 whole minutes? Wow. It's your birthday today right? Then you should check the bottom of this chapter really soon. :P_

_**C.C.C.**: runs for her life, before skidding to a sudden halt. Wait, if I run for my life I can't give you that promised happy ending, but isn't being together in the afterlife a happy ending?_

_**Jenny**: Okay, interesting review. Is it good I didn't wait for that? I think I was just about to crash when you hit that submit button. Don't cry and don't taunt, but if you need to taunt the other readers, taunt them about having beta-read Chapter 22 already._

_**Gear's Girl**: Yeah, our right. I'm not that crazy._

_**BrainWave**: Glad you like my story. Ashleah is a spelling variation of Ashley. :P_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 20**

"I can't believe it ended like this." Cassie sighed through her silently streaming tears. "After all they've had to go through… _this_ happens just when they've found each other."

TJ pulled her onto his lap and let her cry, her tears falling onto him, each one a slow knife of pain for them all. Carlos stood quietly looking at both crying married couples, the reality of the situation still trying to sink in. Ashley, his friend, teammate and fellow ranger had been… everything. She had been everything to them all, anything to anyone, and had gone through **everything**; raped, pregnancy, a daughter, and now lay dead under a collapsed building with that child and her love. It just wasn't fair.

"I-I remember that night." Cassie cried. "She was running late and I was getting worried. I was about to call her when she called me, telling me she wasn't feeling too well and decided to stay home. I should've known something was up then!"

"It's not your fault, Cass." TJ assured her gently. "We all noticed she was starting to act strange, but we thought it was because Andros was on KO-35. None of us understood something was wrong until Andros returned."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Cassie sobbed.

"We might never know." Zhane whispered.

"What do we do now?" Carlos questioned softly, hating to say it, but someone had to.

"I don't know." Zhane admitted.

"A memorial service?" TJ suggested warily.

Suddenly a sound from the tunnel leading to the forest caught their attention. They all stiffened and looked at the entrance. Both Cassie and Karone screamed when they saw who walked in - or rather, stumbled in.

"You're dead!" Zhane told him, eyes wide, backing away warily.

"Just as dead as you were." The red ranger coughed weakly. "Thank god a morphed ranger can take more than that. Now would you please help me out here?"

Zhane quickly rushed over and picked the little girl off of Ashley's still form that was wrapped in Andros's arms. The sound of feet pounding down the stairs could be heard as Andros carefully eased Ashley on a cot that was placed in the lab, before demorphing.

"Andros… You're alive." Tommy exclaimed breathlessly when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't have to sound disappointed." Andros replied, not taking his eyes of Ashley.

"You gave us all quite a scare." TJ told him.

"Yeah, well one advice. Don't be in a building while it collapses, it's not fun." Andros told him.

Karone watched her brother intently and noticed something was wrong with the way he was standing.

"Take off your shirt." She ordered him.

"What?" Andros spun around and Karone saw him wince.

"Take off your shirt." She repeated in a no-nonsense voice.

Andros looked around the room and sighed before obeying. It was painfully obvious Andros was trying not to scream and he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Zhane's strangled gasp was enough to tell Karone she had been right.

Karone tentatively walked over to him and let her hands force him to turn around. The sight wasn't pretty. Andros's whole back was starting to turn a nasty shade of purple, at some point it was so dark it looked black.

"Oh Andros." She sighed.

"It's nothing, Karone. I swear." Andros replied.

Whatever Karone or anyone else was about to say was interrupted when Ashley groaned. Andros ignored everyone and dropped down next to her, brushing some hairs out her face. Tommy motioned for everyone to go back upstairs. Understanding Tommy's silent hint, everyone climbed back up the stairs. Zhane, still holding Jenny, decided to take the girl with him. She was getting heavy and since Ashley lay on the only cot in the basement, he'd have to find some other place to set her down.

Just as the last person disappeared up the stairs, Ashley's eyes started to flutter open.

"Andros?" She moaned when she saw him.

"Yeah, don't worry, everything will be alright." Andros coaxed.

Ashley shivered and Andros quickly sat down on the edge of the cot, helping her into a sitting position and pulling her into a hug. At first the hug was awkward, but soon she relaxed in the warm embrace. It didn't take long as her mind reminded her of his life without her and she pushed him away.

"Andros, I can't… you… her… your _family_." Ashley told him despairingly, a tear running down her cheek.

"What family?" Andros asked confused.

"I understand you moved on. I'd-I'd like to meet them." Ashley continued.

She was shocked to hear Andros burst into laughter at that.

"The only family I've got is Karone's." Andros told her gently. "I could never forget you."

"Oh… Andros, I… I'm _so_ sorry." Ashley told him, wet droplets streaming down her cheeks.

Andros wrapped his arms back around her and held her tightly until she calmed down again. When she did, she pulled back again.

"Your shirt." She noticed.

"Karone made me take it of, my back's slightly brushed from having a building fall on it." Andros replied, fishing his shirt from the ground and pulling it back on.

"Where's Jenny?" Ashley asked suddenly, fear gripping her heart as she looked around the room.

"Zhane took her upstairs. She was out too." Andros reassured her, a secretive smile starting to play on his lips. "Come on, you got to meet your goddaughter and the next evil overlord."

"Goddaughter? Evil overlord?" Ashley asked confused.

"You'll see." Andros grinned, leading her upstairs.

When Ashley spotted her friends in the living room, she suddenly became shy, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Ashley!" She heard Cassie shriek in delight and was soon wrapped up in her best friend's hug.

"You- you're alive! You're _safe_. You… you… **OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!** … Oh… don't you _ever_ pull something like that again! You can't believe how… how… worried doesn't even _begin_ to describe it! But Ashley." She added, pulling back slightly to stare into her friend's eyes. "We're your friends. We'll always be there for you, no matter what. So next time… Well, next time just talk to us."

"Let's hope there won't be a next time." Ashley muttered a little tearfully.

"Of course, sorry, my mistake." Cassie replied, still ever cheerful. "Come on, there's two someone's you should meet."

Ashley was pulled to a corner of the room by Cassie where two small children were playing, their backs turned to the grownups. The boy had bleach blond short hair that lay messily on his head. The girl had black hair that hang halfway down to her shoulders, she had a light coloured skin.

"Leah, Zey." Cassie said, catching the children's attention. "This is your aunt Ashley."

Leah looked at Ashley for a moment before reaching out to Cassie.

"Up." She demanded, her eyes turning watery.

"Shy?" Cassie smiled sweetly, picking her daughter up.

"Are you the aunt Ashley uncle Andros loves?" Zey suddenly demanded.

Ashley's head shot in Andros's direction, but Andros was suddenly very interested in a spot on the ceiling.

"Zey!" Zhane cursed his son, rushing over and picking the boy up and turning to Ashley. "Sorry, Ash. Zey's just blabbing, hehe…"

Ashley smiled and looked at the boy.

"That's okay… he's just like his dad – but god help us if he has the same personality."

Laughter rang through the room. TJ walked over to Cassie and wrapped his arm around her waist and Zhane handed Zey to Karone when the boy wouldn't stay still. Ashley looked around at her friends and sighed.

"I guess I missed out on a lot." She mumbled sadly.

"Well get you back up to date." TJ assure. "But only on one condition..."

"What?" Ashley asked, confused.

"You'll be Ashleah's godmother." Cassie told her with a smile.

Ashley nodded and Andros's words suddenly click and she glanced over at Zey. Just wanting to say something about the 'evil overlord' comment, the sound of small feet pounding down the stairs reached her ears.

"MOMMY!" An all too familiar voice screamed and soon Ashley had Jenny wrapped up in her arms.

As Ashley held her pride and joy, looking around at her haven, she knew everything would somehow be all right.

A/N: Hope you liked it. You didn't really think I'd kill an innocent child or her mother, now would you?

**Listen up everyone: If I got it correctly it's JDPhoenix's birthday (20th September). Now you all be nice and leave a birthday wish. This chapter is dedicated to JDPhoenix as a birthday present from me to you.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: NO, THEY ARE **NOT** BACK TOGETHER! Not yet anyway. :P Of course Zey's cute, he won't be too much like Zhane, so he won't be ruined. Yeah, completely A/A, don't worry._

_**MaxCobra**: No, the teens are not up to mischief. I got something else planned. I'm not planning to pair Hailey with anyone._

_**Arwennicole**: Darn, you're not shooting. pouts There are lost of more chapters. :P_

_**Mz. Daydream**: More bubbly happiness in the next chapter. It's not just the time alone they had been given, but Ashley's been given some space, she'd probably have freaked waking up in a crowded basement. Nah, their new beginning doesn't really start until the next chapter._

_**JDPhoenix**: I had that planned without even knowing it was your birthday at first, I'm psychic! Tomorrow they'll get back together, you can decide if it's something bad that's happening._

_**Serenitylovegod**: Glad you liked it. They aren't back together yet, but they will be tomorrow._

_**XRachX**: But I LOVE angry mobs! Yes, I'm crazy. No, I didn't bring Kim back because I had to, sorry it was a bit disappointing. Stupid fanfiction, not letting you read. That joke was funny, I swear! Oh and if you tell me your birthday, you'll get a chapter-birthday-present too._

_**Jessica01**: Thing will be happier from now on._

_**C.C.C.**: Next chapter they'll start where they left of, kinda…_

_**Jenny**: Oh well, at least I know you like the story._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you've caught up and liked it._

_**DizneeDol**: Stupid school! Stupid homework, but at least you've been able to review again. Glad you still like the story. The dream being the future? Maybe._

_**Smlunatic**: Never! I've got more chapters planned._

_**Gear's Gril**: Glad you liked._

_**Mel**: 20 emails? blinks Okay, that's a lot. I would never kill an innocent girl! Or take her mommy away from her! I think Jake got some brain damage from that beating, but that's just my opinion._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 21**

Ashley sighed as she threw the last shards of what had been a dinner-plate into the plastic bag. She tied it closed and walked into the living room just as Andros put the last few things back on their place in the open cupboard.

Everyone had wanted to help to get her house back in order, but in the end only Andros had come along. The other's had stayed at Tommy's, not wanting to make Ashley feel uncomfortable being surrounded by all of her friends so closely again all of a sudden. Ashley had been grateful for that, still not sure how to act around them. Luckily there had been another way for them to help her out, since taking Jenny into the house now wouldn't have been smart.

"Thanks again for helping me." She sighed softly. "I really don't deserve this - not after the way I left you."

"Tell me?" Andros asked quietly, suddenly.

"What?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Will you tell me?" Andros repeated. "Adam only told his side. I want to hear yours."

Ashley dropped down on the couch a little dismayed, but she patted on the seat next to her. Andros took the invitation and sat down on the other end, giving Ashley her space.

"From where do you want to hear?"

"When you found out." Andros replied immediately.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she started.

_Flashback_

_Ashley stared at the thin blue lines on the stick, tears springing into her eyes._

"_Why me?" She moaned. "It's not fair."_

_Her hand slipped down to rest on her stomach, the tears now spilling down her cheeks._

"_You shouldn't be here." She muttered, addressing her still flat stomach. "He shouldn't be your father… but you don't need to worry. I won't let anything happen to you. Being a power ranger taught me some important things. I live to protect the innocent, and no matter what your daddy is, you didn't do anything wrong. I won't kill you and I won't give you up. We'll get through this together."_

_Her eyes fixed on the ring settled around her finger and she knew what she had to do. Quickly she stood up, walking out of her bathroom and sat down at her desk. She pulled out an envelope and a small piece of paper and started writing, her hands shaking._

'Dear Andros,

I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry.

Ashley'

_More tears rolled down her cheeks as she pushed the paper into the envelope. Than she took one last look at her ring, before pulling it off and dropping it in the envelope too, quickly sealing it so there would be no way back._

"_I'm so sorry, Andros." She whispered, writing his name on the front in shaky print. "But I can't ask you to raise a child that's not yours."_

_She stood back up, taking the envelope and the pregnancy test, she left the still empty house. On her way to the police station, she disposed of the pregnancy test and visited the newest skyport dropping off the envelope to be brought to KO-35. Then she reached the police station and sighed._

"_Well, here goes nothing. There's no way I'll ever let that gang get you." She muttered._

_Her hand brushing her stomach before she walked up the stairs to what she knew would be a new life._

_End flashback_

"I know I should have given that note more thought, but I was really freaked out and knew if I didn't do it there and then, I would never be able to." Ashley apologized.

"Forget that note, Ash." Andros told her. "Now I know what was going on, there's no reason to be mad about it anymore."

"You're too forgiving." Ashley said with the hint of a smile on her face. "For the next seven months I travelled around, not staying in the same place for too long. It wasn't smart travelling while pregnant, but I was so scared someone would find me and hurt my baby. Then Jenny was born."

_Flashback_

"_Almost there. Just one last push, Miss." The woman encouraged as Ashley screamed on the bus seat._

"_I CAN'T!" She cried as another contraction hit._

"_Yes, you can. Just one more push and it's over."_

_The prospect of having the pain end gave her new strength and she pushed one last time when the next contraction hit. She was rewarded by the cries of a newborn baby filling the air._

"_It's a girl." The woman announced joyfully, placing the baby girl on her chest._

_Her eyes fixed on the baby's face and a small smile appeared on her own. After the umbrae cord was cut, the baby was wrapped into a blanket the woman provided. She was helped in a sitting position and soon she was holding her daughter._

"_We'd better get you two to the nearest hospital." The woman told her. "She looks healthy, but you can never be too careful._

_A man came walking down the isle between the seats towards them._

"_The driver will make a detour to drop you off at the hospital in Memphis. It's not every day a child is born on his bus while driving on the interstate." He told them._

"_You're all too kind." Ashley smiled and turned to the woman that delivered her baby. "Could you write down your address? I'll make sure the blanket is delivered back to you."_

"_Keep it." The woman smiled. "I'll make my daughter a new one. I'm sure she won't mind and she's not due for another month."_

"_At least let me send you something as a thank you." Ashley insisted._

"_The only thank you I need is you taking care of this baby and making sure she'll grow up happy."_

_Ashley smiled and nodded. Soon they reached the hospital and she and her daughter were helped out the bus. A nurse was waiting with a wheelchair to check them in. Ashley waved the bus goodbye as it drove off again._

_**The next day**_

_The door opened and a man carefully edged in._

"_Adam!" She smiled, greeting him._

"_Hey Ash, or should I say Anna? How are you?" Adam smiled back._

"_Tired, but fine." She replied, looking down at her child nursing for a moment._

"_It's a girl." She added. _

"_And what would be her name?" Adam inquired._

"_Um…" Ashley looked down again._

_She hadn't really thought about a name for her baby. She thought of Andros and how this baby girl should've been his, carrying the name they had come up with for her. At that moment, she knew._

"_Jeniffer Rosa Hammond- or Morgan for now." She told Adam determined. "Jenny for short."_

"_Jenny." Adam replied thoughtfully. "It's beautiful. Now you and Jenny get some rest, tomorrow will be a tiring day."_

"_Of course." Ashley sighed, not wanting to think about what the morning would bring. "Oh and Adam…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you… um…" Ashley started, not sure how to say it._

"_Will I what, Ash?" Adam asked gently._

"_Will you be Jenny's godfather and watch over her if something would be to happen to me?"_

"_I would be honoured." Adam smiled. "Now sleep, there's no need to worry. They've got everything under control."_

_Ashley nodded and placed Jenny in the crib next to her bed as Adam left the room._

"_Sleep tight my dear. Mommy will be here for you, always."_

_With that she lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_End flashback_

A/N: To be continued. :P Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	22. Chapter 22

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: NOW they are back together. :P_

_**MaxCobra**: Nope, the babies will be behaving. Jason might come back._

_**Mz. Daydream**: The bubbly happiness I promised:_

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah! Reload it! It's FUN! Oh, they'll work things out alright. Better than you might expect._

_**Juzblue**: Kill me? KILL ME? WHY DON'T YOU! pouts Glad you liked the chapters._

_**Serenitylovegod**: You don't seem to be the only one to mean that. Oh well, read and enjoy._

_**XRachX**: Glad you liked it. Hope you'll like this one too. Don't worry too much. We all have bad moods sometimes. Sweet 16, eh? I might just make a whole standalone out of that… Jenny's still there, but she's taking an Astro Blaster with her just in case. :P_

_**Jessica01**: Yeah, now it's time to make up…_

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**JDPhoenix**: Here's more. Don't worry._

_**Gear's Girl**: Glad you like._

_**DizneeDol**: Stupid computer. KILL IT! No, wait, don't. You'll lose internet if you do. Glad you liked the chapter. Stupid homework. Good luck with it. _

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 22**

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" Andros asked as her voice trailed off. "I know it's not because you wanted me to be the first to know. That's just an excuse everyone's buying."

Ashley looked down at the ground, fiddling with her hands.

"I don't know..." Ashley sighed. "I-I guess I was ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of!" Andros protested. "Look at what you've accomplished. You've got a wonderful daughter who's very happy with her life, and you've not only survived, you've _thrived_."

Ashley still didn't look up and he could see a tear run down her cheek.

"It's not that. It's the whole thing happening in the first place. I was a ranger! I fought monsters at a daily basis and yet I couldn't handle a mere human. He was able to use me in ways most girls can't even imagine and he even left me with a child I didn't want!" Ashley's voice had risen during her speech; she took a deep breath and continued more quietly.

"I felt so useless and weak. I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was to be with you, in your arms while you would tell me everything would be okay, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you over the comm. You'd leave KO-35 just for me, while you were needed there and then I found out about Jenny. I just couldn't bring myself to force her on you. It wouldn't have been fair. I couldn't ask you to raise the child of a man that took something from me that wasn't his… but yours."

By now she was crying openly and Andros carefully slid closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch away, he wrapped her into a hug and let her cry against him.

"It's okay, Ash. It's going to be all right. They got the whole gang and they'll be locked up for a long time. You don't have to worry about them anymore. You can be yourself again and you've got all of us the help you out whenever you need it. That's why we're friends." Andros told her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I don't want that. I don't want to be friends!" Ashley sobbed. "I can't be friends with you, Andros!"

Hurt by her words Andros started to pull back, but Ashley clung to him.

"We could never be just friends anymore." Ashley whispered. "We've gone too far for that."

Suddenly understanding what she meant, Andros hugged her more tightly. He didn't want to be just friends either, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable knowing their time apart only made his love and longing for her grow.

"I'm scared, Andros." Ashley admitted so quietly, Andros doubted she had really said it. "I'm scared of what I'm still feeling for you. I've been hurt so badly and still I long for your love."

Andros pulled back slightly and caught her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. At first Ashley didn't want to meet his eyes, but when she finally did look, he could see the conflict of emotions in her eyes, but one emotion came through the clearest; fear, fear of losing him after her admission. And he felt the urge to reassure her in the only way he could think of right now.

Carefully he leaned forward, slow enough to make her realise what he would do and giving her enough time to pull back, but she didn't and moments later his lips met hers in a feather light kiss. He was the first to pull back and watched Ashley intently. She looked deep in his eyes, trying to figure out if the kiss had meant what she think it meant and finding nothing but proof of her suspicions.

She had missed his tender kisses so much. They just seemed to wash all her fears and worries away and drown her in everlasting joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him back, their lips meeting once again. Their kisses grew steadily more heated, the spark between them relighting the fire that had been extinguished by some blue lines.

Andros tried to keep his cool, letting Ashley set the pace, but she was making it awfully hard for him. Her hands were the first to slip under his clothes, her fingers lightly cherishing his brushed back. He felt his shirt rising higher and higher and he tore his lips from Ashley's with a great deal of reluctance and self-control, more than he wished it would take.

"Ash…" He gasped, trying to catch his breath, but needing to ask. "Are you sure about this?"

Ashley bit her lip, she was perfectly well aware where her actions were talking her and how close to the point of no return they were coming. Did she really want this? YES! There was no question about that, but did she dare? Did she have the courage to put her heart on the line and face her greatest fear?

One look in his eyes was enough and she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly. "I'm sure. You're the one thing I'm completely sure off right now." Ashley told him.

With that all rational thoughts disappeared as his lips once again met hers.

**Early the next morning**

The annoying ringing of a cell-phone pulled him out of the blissful numbness of sleep. The first thing registering in his foggy mind was that he was not alone. His arms were gently, but securely wrapped around a bare feminine waist. The woman was curled up against his chest and groaned as the cell-phone started waking her up too. She nuzzled her face closer to his chest as if to drown out the noise, make it go away. Suddenly she stiffened and the night before hit him hard.

A sly smile started playing on his lips and he started rubbing circles on her back.

"It's just me." He whispered in her ear.

His voice itself seemed to calm her down and she pulled back, placing a quick kiss on his lips before letting her hand wander to her nightstand in search of the ever so persisting cell-phone. When she finally found it, she quickly hit the button, shutting it up and pressing it to her ear.

"Yeah?" She yawned, lying back down against him.

"Hey Ash." Cassie's voice replied, no more awake than she was. "Is Andros still with you?"

"Yeah." She confirmed, sinking deeper into his embrace and the fog of sleep.

"Could you wake him and tell him to get to Reefside hospital right away? His nephew or niece decided now is just a dandy time to join us!" She finished sarcastically with an undertone of bubbling happiness.

That shook Ashley wide-awake and she shot into a sitting position.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be right there." She told Cassie, cutting the connection and shooting out of bed. "We've got to go. Karone's gone into labour!"

Andros was out of bed in a flash, fishing around for his discarded clothes. When he picked up his pants, something fell out shining in the little light that coming into the room from outside. Even without light he would have recognized it; Ashley old engagement ring. Staring at it for a moment, he made the decision. Knowing he might never get up the courage again. Picking it up, he looked at Ashley who had her back turned to him and was trying desperately to scram into her pants.

"Ash?" He asked, catching her attention.

Ashley turned around and looked at him, forgetting about getting her pants on for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he dropped to one knee again.

"Marry me?" He asked innocently.

He could see the tears shooting into Ashley's eyes as she stared at him.

"Are you sure?" She choked out, her mouth open in surprise.

"Always and forever." He told her.

The moment Ashley's head nodded up and down ever so slightly, his heart filled with joy. He got back up and slipped the ring back around Ashley's finger. Giving her a quick passionate kiss, they returned their attention to dressing. Once they were sure they looked presentable enough, they scrambled out of the house into TJ's borrowed sports car and were on the way to Reefside hospital.

Andros quickly glanced over to Ashley and smiled when she saw her staring at her ring.

"It's the same, isn't it?" She muttered.

"I always had it in my pocket. Never knew why, but I'm happy I did." Andros replied.

Ashley looked up at him and smiled, the former sparkle having returned to her eyes.

"So am I." She replied. "So am I."

A/N: Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Nope, Ashley isn't pregnant just yet. Don't drive yourself crazy over the word 'and', it's NOT worth it. :P_

_**Juzblue**: Glad you liked._

_**MaxCobra**: smiles brightly Wow, thankies! It's in the middle of the night at the moment the story starts. Read and find out how Jenny reacts._

_**Arwennicole**: Happy is not quite the word I would use, but yeah, that's basically how she'll react._

_**Mz. Daydream**: So you agree, it was bubbly! I don't think Andros expected to ask her again so soon again either, but she did agree, so he can be happy. And that baby thing; Nope, wrong couple…_

_**Serenitylovegod**: I'm sad to say the weekend will hold the end of the story, but not to worry, it's a happy one. Dreading to see your parents? Are they that bad? Mine family has the ability to tick me off the moment I or one of them gets out of bed. They just can't seem to leave me alone. I can't wait to move out:P_

_**JDPhoenix**: Of course there's more! Two more whole chapters after this one. I've just written that epilogue and I'll tell Phantom to hurry up and put up a new happy A/A story._

_**XRachX**: Yeah, I love the proposal too, I don't think Andros realised he was asking while wearing as much as the day he was born, but hey, it worked. :P I'll be putting up a new story as soon as I can after this one is finished, which, sadly, it almost is. Maybe I could steal Jenny's blaster and use it to threaten myself to make the story longer. Or I could just go get the sequel to the story in order so I can put it up after that new story._

_**Gear's Girl**: Sweet ain't it:P_

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, they're together again forever this time. No need to wait any longer for Jenny's reaction._

_**Jessica01**: NO! The other rangers are watching her over at Tommy's house. And she's not almost 4 year old, but she's 4 and a half years old by now._

_**Jenny**: Hate school! Hate internet! Love you:P Poor pet, I remember when my hamster died! I was distraught! I loved the little thing so much. Now I wouldn't know what to do if one of the dogs of my friend dies, I see them as partly mine and they are SO sweet. One bites everyone she doesn't know, so I can get in at my friend's, but my family can't:P That's so much fun!_

_**Mel**: I already got my own homework to do!_

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 23**

When Andros and Ashley entered the waiting room, Jenny immediately came running over.

"Mommy, mommy!" She exclaimed happily. "Auntie Karone is having a baby!"

"I know sweetheart." Ashley smiled, picking her up. "Have you been a good girl?"

Jenny nodded violently, as Ashley positioned her so she was sitting on her hip. Zey, who had been sitting on Kim's lap, started squirming upon spotting the couple enter the room. The moment his little feet touched the ground he ran over to Andros.

"So, Ash, is the house back in order?" Cassie asked, as Ashley sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Ashley replied. "Andros's been a great help."

Andros shot her an innocent smile as he sat down on an empty chair at the opposite wall with Zey on his lap. The boy nuzzled close to him and his eyes started drooping.

Three hours passed and everyone was slowly started to fall back asleep when a beaming Zhane finally entered the waiting room. Andros was the first to spot him and got up. That caught the others' attention and they stared at Zhane expectantly. Zhane took Zey from Andros before speaking.

"It's a girl." He told them, his smile a beacon of delight. "Her name's Zerinde."

"So are we going to see my niece or are you going to keep us here?" Andros joked.

"Fine, come on than." Zhane sighed dramatically, leading them to the room Karone and Zerinde were.

When Zhane opened the door to the room, Andros quickly slipped past him.

"Hey!" Zhane protested as the others slipped past him too, but he was ignored.

Ashley stepped into the room after Zhane, being the only one not to enter before him. Andros was already by Karone's side, admiring little Zerinde and the others were moving to join him. She couldn't help but feel she was intruding as she set Jenny down on the ground.

Her daughter immediately ran over to see the small baby. Zhane closed the door behind her and noticed her hesitance. He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and steered her to the bed.

"You've got all right to be here, Ash." He assured her gently. "Maybe even more than anyone else."

A wave of relief rushed through her and she smiled at Zhane gratefully. Once they reached the bed, Zhane set Zey down on it and reached out, taking Zerinde from Karone, offering the baby girl to Ashley.

"Do the honours." He told her and carefully placed his daughter in Ashley's awaiting arms.

It had been four and a half years ago since she had held such a brand new baby girl. The wonder of such a tiny being, so completely dependant on people's care amazed her once again.

"She's beautiful." Ashley whispered, carefully settling the baby on one arm and using her now free hand to lightly cherish the little girl's cheek.

Zerinde opened her eyes a little, revealing the mixture of hazel and blue of her eyes.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Andros commented lightly. "And to think Zhane is her father makes it even more so..."

Everyone laughed as Andros ducked, avoiding a hit over the head from Zhane. When Ashley handed Zerinde to Cassie, the light in the room reflected on her ring.

"Ash?" Karone asked, curiously. "What's that?"

A bright red blush spread on Ashley's face and neck. For a moment she had forgotten her friends didn't know. When Ashley didn't reply, Karone caught her hand and studied the ring.

"Why does this ring look familiar?" Karone teased lightly.

Ashley shifted uncomfortably and Karone grinned.

"How?" She asked, knowing the other rangers were still clueless.

"We talked things over and decided to make up and give it another shot, any other bump in the road we'll face together." Ashley replied, trying very hard not to show what 'talking and making up' meant.

"Congrats." Karone smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I hoped I'd have my sister back."

The meaning behind the conversation drew on the others and soon Andros and Ashley were congratulated with their renewed engagement.

"Mommy?" Jenny asked, tugging on Ashley's pants. "What does en-en-engased mean?"

Ashley smiled and crouched down to Jenny's eye level.

"It means Andros is going to be your daddy." She declared softly.

Jenny's face lit up and her eyes grew wide, before she let out a happy shriek and launched at Andros, wrapping her arms around his legs. Andros had been holding Zerinde at that moment and upon feeling the little girl throwing herself at him, he quickly handed the girl back to her mother and pried Jenny from his legs, picking her up.

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"You did one thing wrong, Dros." Zhane told him. "You don't make up, you make out."

"Zhane... Not everyone has to fight their wives before they become a father." Andros told him with a straight face.

Another round of laughs filled the room and Jenny pulled back from her hug, looking at Andros curiously.

"Daddy, what does 'make-out' mean?" Jenny asked him.

Andros felt his heart swell up at Jenny's words and he smiled at her.

"I'll tell you when you're older, alright Angel?"

Jenny nodded, wrapping her arms back around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, slowly nodding off to sleep.

Ashley watched her love and her daughter with a smile on her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Cassie smile at her.

"He's a wonderful daddy, don't you think?" Her friend said, gesturing to the scene.

"Yeah, he sure is and Jenny loves him. I haven't told him yet, but back in that building Jenny asked me if Andros could be her daddy once we got out."

"Well, she got her wish." Cassie grinned, looking at Ashley's engagement ring.

"I think we all did." Ashley sighed, toying with her ring.

"Hey, you deserve him, Ash." Cassie assured her. "I know he'll make you happy and you deserve that. You've proven you don't really need anyone to take care of yourself, but it's always nice to have someone to fall back on, someone to love you unconditionally. You don't always have to be strong you know."

Ashley looked up at her surprised and Cassie shrugged.

"I realised that when I gave up on Phantom. He never returned and I realised he wasn't worth waiting for. There were more fish in the sea. Things I used to face alone, I suddenly had TJ beside me to help me through. That's when I realised no matter how strong you are alone, you're always stronger when someone who loves you helps you out."

"TJ!" Ashley complained. "You brainwashed, Cassie!"

TJ laughed, bouncing his sleeping daughter a little higher on his arms.

"It was that or kill her." TJ replied innocently. "I liked this option better."

Ashley laughed and looked around the room, observing the couples in it. Tommy had his arm wrapped around Kim's shoulders, talking quietly to her in a corner. Like Andros and her, they had just gotten back together, but had a lot to clear out. Next, TJ and Cassie; Cassie had walked over to TJ, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head leaning against his shoulder as the time of night was catching up with her, their support encasing each other in love. And then there were Zhane and Karone. Zhane had sat down behind Karone, so she was now leaning against him, Zerinde wrapped in her arms and Zey nuzzled against her side, both children fast asleep… And finally, her and Andros.

Suddenly she realised all other couples had faced trails and errors and yet they were here today because love had made them strong. When she caught Andros's eyes and saw the loving expression on his face, she knew they'd make it through, no matter what. If others could be strong enough to see beyond their troubled past, so could they.

From now on she'd let the past rest and focus on the future. Her future with Andros.

A/N: Hope you liked it. NO, this is NOT the end. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: No, it's not going to go on forever! I got other stories to write!_

_**Juzblue**: Zerlinde? OOPS! It's suppose to be Zerinde, without the L._

_**MaxCobra**: Nah, nothing bad's going to happen. I left out the DT rangers and Hailey because they weren't there. Everyone being there was sleeping over at Tommy's house, Hailey and the DT rangers slept at home or Tommy would freak. I imagine so many people suddenly wanting to sleep in your normally empty house!_

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you liked Jenny's reaction._

_**Mz. Daydream**: Just read and be amazed at how sweet this chapter is. You'll see how good a father Andros really is. :P_

_**Serenitylovegod**: Ah, fights, sometimes the worst thing in the world. Hope you found this worth the waiting for._

_**Sybylle**: I always update everyday if I get the chance._

_**XRachX**: I would never have to force myself to write, I just put my fingers on the keyboard or my pen on the paper and the words just start to flow. It amazes even me sometimes._

_**JDPhoenix**: Yeah, from now on there'll be nothing but happiness in Andros and Ashley's lives… Until the sequel of course. :P_

_**Crysblaz**: A/A is my favourite too!_

_**Jessica01**: Yeah, I noticed. I got the name from this babyname site where they have a babyname inventor. It's really great!_

_**The-power-of-love**: Always._

_**Jenny**: Don't put yourself down too much. Glad you had fun at the funeral. You don't suck at everything! You're the world's bestest beta-reader and you're a super unbelievably great friend! So, yeah, you don't suck at everything._

_**Mel**: That's okay. You know… you CAN put a story into your favourites without reviewing. :P But hey, this way works too._

**Not Always The End**

**Chapter 24**

Ashley sighed as she nuzzled closer into Andros's warm embrace. Today he had officially moved in. Jenny had been ecstatic and couldn't have been more giddy or hyper when they threw a small party… Of course, she and Andros had _privately_ continued that party after Jenny had been put to bed.

And tomorrow would be her 25th birthday, two weeks after she had yet again agreed to marry Andros.

They had already agreed they'd wait with the wedding. For now they'd just live together and let her get used to having him around, though she was getting used to him fast. She had soon found out exactly what Cassie had meant. With Andros around everything just went easier. He distracted Jenny for her while she studied for her final exams, hoping to receive her teaching degree once they were over. He helped around the house and with Jenny; not to mention all the relief and comfort she felt just having him around.

Things that had made her feel uncomfortable hardly bothered her now.

In merely two weeks Andros had been able to open her up so much, it still surprised her. At first she had had to suppress the urge to flinch away when Zhane, TJ, Carlos and even Andros had touched her. Now she could hug her friends without a second thought.

She couldn't always be loving and open to Andros. At some moments her past came in the way, but Andros had assured her it was okay. They did have their moments of passion and right now that was enough.

"What you thinking about?" Andros muttered sleepily. "And why aren't you sleeping?"

"You." Ashley smiled in response. "And I'm not sleeping because I still can't believe you really live here now."

Andros replied by giving her a peck on her lips.

"Anything to be with you."

Ashley's smile brightened and she nuzzled closer into his embrace. Resting her head on his bare chest, tugged under his chin, she closed her eyes.

"What ever did I do to deserve you?" Ashley sighed.

"Be yourself." Andros told her. "That's all I need to love you."

Ashley placed a kiss on his chest before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**The next morning**

Andros was the first to wake up that morning, the sun shining into his face from a part in the curtains. He smiled at Ashley's peaceful expression. His birthday girl, best friend, future wife, and now added to the list: lover, in every meaning of the word. Just laying there, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped up in his arms, staring at her face, he was suddenly hit with an idea. Carefully slipping out of bed so Ashley wouldn't wake up, he quickly slipped on some clothes and left the room.

Once he had closed the door as silently as possible, he walked into Jenny's room and woke the girl up. Jenny sleepily cracked open her eyes and groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of them.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" She asked, yawning.

"It's mommy's birthday." He told her, grinning. "She's still asleep, so what do you think if we wake her up with breakfast in bed?"

Jenny, immediately wide-awake, exclaimed happily, causing Andros to place a finger on her lips.

"Quiet, we don't want to wake up mommy before we've got breakfast ready." He told her.

Jenny nodded quietly and obediently. Satisfied Andros picked her up and walked downstairs, setting her down when they entered the kitchen.

"What shall we make mommy? Pancakes or scrambled eggs?"

"Pancakes with lots of butter and syrup!" Jenny exclaimed happily, keeping her voice down so Ashley wouldn't be awoken.

"Pancakes it is." Andros smiled, happy Ashley had insisted on making pancakes together back when they first started dating.

Quickly he gathered the ingredients, a mixing bowl and a chair for Jenny to stand on. Jenny turned out to be a much better help than most children of her age, being able to break eggs without crushing the shell and mixing without spilling too much.

"You must have helped mommy in the kitchen a lot." Andros noticed.

"Yeah, mommy always lets me help." Jenny stated proudly, turning around to face Andros. "Will you let me help you too?"

Andros grinned and ruffled her hair.

"What do you think I'm doing now?" He laughed. "But of course I'll let you help if we're going to surprise mommy."

Jenny beamed and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy." She told him.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her sleep-messy hair.

"I love you too, Angel. You and your mommy."

**Half an hour later**

Ashley was suddenly wide-awake when the weight of a four and a half year old smashed into her.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up, wake up!" Jenny was chanting, bouncing up and down on her abdomen. "Me and daddy made you a surprise."

"And if you don't get off your mommy, she won't be able to get it." Andros amused voice said, as she opened her eyes, the delicious smells of breakfast entering her nose.

"Mmm, smells good." She mumbled as she sat up once Jenny moved from on top of her to sit on the bed beside her, suddenly glad she had put on a nightgown when she had gone to the bathroom during the night.

Andros put down a try of food on her lap and she looked at it amazed.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She commented, just staring at the piles of pancakes on the three plates, syrup poured over them and a block of butter slowly melting on top of each pile.

"Staring at it doesn't make it get into your stomach." Andros told her innocently.

"Three whole plates is a bit too much for me." Ashley retorted lightly.

"We were kinda hoping you'd share with us."

"Well come on then." Ashley laughed and patted on the bed. "And why are those glasses empty?"

"Didn't want to spill any juice." Andros grinned, pulling the carton of juice from behind his back.

"You think of everything." Ashley smiled.

"Happy birthday Ashley." Andros told her, giving her a quick kiss on her lips as he sat down. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Jenny shrieked with laughed, soon followed by Ashley. After a while their laughter died down and started to eat.

"Mommy?" Jenny asked suddenly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ashley answered.

"Now that Andros is my daddy, does that mean I'll have a brother or sister?" She finished innocently, her puppy dog eyes wide with wonder.

Ashley choked on her pancake and Andros nearly spat out his drink, quickly gulping it down to save Ashley from having to reply.

"Maybe someday, honey, but for now you won't have to share us." He answered a little breathlessly.

Jenny seemed happy with that answer and turned back to her breakfast cheerfully. Ashley caught Andros's eye and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Andros just shrugged and reached out with his mind.

"_It's not as if I lied."_ He told her sweetly and she just had to smile, looking forward to the day she could be Andros's that completely.

A/N: Just one more chapter and this story is over. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	25. Epilogue

_Summary: Five years after a broken engagement, Andros visits Tommy and his new team. What he finds there, he couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Read! You'll see. Of course Andros, Ashley and Jenny are prefect, what would happen to the world if they weren't?_

_**MaxCobra**: I'm sad it's ending too, but I'm working on my next story already. Don't know when it'll be up though._

_**XRachX**: Glad you liked the chapter._

_**PinkRanger4Eva**: Sorry, couldn't make it long since it's not really a real chapter. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it non the less._

_**Juzblue**: Yeah, it ends today, but it ends happy…_

_**Mz. Daydream**: Yeah, well, Jenny has to stay content with Andros being her daddy, so he has to suck up to her. :P_

_**Arwennicole**: I don't mind, any time you spend to write down what you think of my stories is very much appreciated_

_**C.C.C.**: Working on that other story right now. I loved Jenny's question too. :P_

_**JDPhoenix**: No need to wait any longer…_

_**Jessica01**: Not planning, but they intent to have one, yeah. I'll be looking forward to that story._

_**Jenny**: I'll try to forget you that, but… I'm not sure if I can if you don't love the next chapter I'll send to you to beta-read. Babbling about food? What did SS do to you? Oh well, I might be able to use it in the sequel._

_**Mel**: Sorry, this is the end, but the next story will be up soon. (I hope.) My song is really finished? COOL!_

**Not Always The End**

**Epilogue**

"This isn't how I planned to spend my wedding night." Ashley moaned in pain.

Andros winced when she tightened her hold on his hand, but continued to rub circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Ash." He coaxed. "And you got to admit it's original.

Ashley let out a dry humourless laugh and squeezed his hand again in pain.

"Oh, come on. How many couples can say they spend their wedding night in hospital delivering their fist child?"

"Second." Ashley cursed as another contraction hit.

"Our first, your second." Andros compromised easily, just as the doctor entered the room again.

"Alright, Mrs. Hammond, you're ready to deliver your baby. When you have another contraction you can start pushing." The doctor told her.

Andros moved from the chair. Helping her into a sitting position, he sat down behind her, letting her rest again his, has hand still in hers. Again his hand was being crushed when Ashley was hit by another contraction, but this time she didn't squeeze as hard, having to concentrate on pushing.

Twenty minutes later he cries of a new born baby filled the air and Ashley slumped against him, exhausted.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor announced.

Andros got up, letting Ashley rest against the pillows and went to cut his son's umbrae cord before returning to his spot behind Ashley. The boy was taken to be cleaned and was soon placed in Ashley's awaiting arms. Tears sprang into her eyes as she looked down at her son's face.

"What shall we name him?" Andros whispered in her ear. "Cody doesn't seem to fit.

"I don't know." Ashley whispered back, her voice tired. "He does prove a rape doesn't always have to mean the end."

"Nate." Andros said at that.

"What?" Ashley asked, surprised.

"Nate." Andros said again. "Not always the end - Nate."

"Nathan Riley Hammond?" Ashley suggested. "Nate for sort."

"I love it." Andros smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ashley smiled and looked down at the tiny boy.

"Welcome to the world, Nate." She declared to her son.

Not wanting to move from his spot, he telepathically called Zhane and Karone to tell them to come admire their nephew. Jenny was the first into the room when the door opened, sprinting over to the bed. Zhane hurried after her, trying to catch her and get her to calm down.

"Why thank you, Zhane." Andros joked. "It's very nice of you to rush over here and help Jenny on the bed so I don't have to move."

"Very funny, Andros." Zhane mock scrolled as he lifted Jenny on the bed so she could look at her new brother.

"So what's the cuties name?" Cassie asked, looking at the small boy, contently curled up in his mother's arms.

"Nathan Riley Hammond." Ashley smiled brightly.

"Nate for short." Andros finished, giving Ashley a slight squeeze.

"Cute." Karone commented, smiling. "It suits him."

Jenny carefully reached out and touched her baby brother's hand. The baby boy reacted by grabbing hold of her fingers and for a moment Jenny looked shocked, before breaking out into a wide beaming smile.

"I got a brother!" She exclaimed in a singsong voice. "Wait till Callie hears! Her daddy got her Claire, but I got a brother!"

Ashley smiled and touched Jenny's hair, before catching Andros's eye. After all the trial and error, she finally got the family she had always dreamed off. Maybe a bit more messed up than she had hoped, but still they were happy and she had Andros, Jenny and now Nate. After all the darkness, life couldn't get much better than this.

Andros smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, Ash." He whispered for her ears only. "And I'll love you till the end of time."

Ashley sighed and leaned back against his chest.

Yes, at this very moment, life was perfect.

A/N: Okay, that's the last. This story is over. pouts I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll be working on my next story. This is what I've got planned:

_All alone on a new school far from home surrounded by strangers, will Ashley sink or swim?_

But it might always change. Hope to see your names again above the reviews of that next story.

Love,

AH/AY


End file.
